Chemistry
by MistressKaia
Summary: Deidara lusted after Mr. Akasuna all through his senior year, but while he was his student, that goal unattainable. Three years later their paths cross once again. Sometimes you have to have to deal with not always getting what you want.
1. Just A Regular Day

AN: I know, I know. "OH MY GOD, MISTRESSKAIA. Quit pumping out fan fictions! You never finish them!" Yes well, I never sat down and worked on a plot before going into them. This one already has a plot worked out and I'm having help writing it. So send your love to Delightful Sin. She's the reason you've got a decent fiction in front of you.

Warning: This fiction contains boy x boy relationships as well as some sexual content. It's rated M more for the language and subject matter then anything else. So if that kind of stuff bugs you, do turn back now. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

- - - - - - -

There are some kids in high school you only recognize simply by their hair and body; mostly because they faces were always covered by someone else's head in the middle of a make-out session against the lockers. One Deidara Seiryuu was just such a student.

An overwhelming majority considered him to be one of the best looking kids in school. With that kind of title, Deidara always got what he wanted, or rather who he wanted. If he wanted to screw the head cheerleader, all it took was a little mischievous smirk and a soft come hither for her to follow along quietly. If he wanted the captain of the basketball team, all he had to do is tilt his hips to the side a mere quarter inch and the other male was putty in his hands. Not that he would admit to such a thing anyway. The sports men were very much in the closet and often times left Deidara with the threat of pain were he to utter a word about it.

It wasn't a secret though; everyone knew Deidara got whomever he lusted for.

The honey-blond-haired male's best friend was much the same way: one Hidan Daitoku. The platinum blond was avidly known as Deidara's wing man and trouble maker. Mind you, the pair always caused a ruckus together, but it was Hidan's foul mouth and hot temper that landed him in bigger trouble then Deidara managed to achieve.

Today was like any other. Deidara slid out of Hidan's car and moved lethargically up the front steps, greeting the few people he felt the need to greet. Hidan stopped to hit on some girl he'd had his eye on for a couple of days. Heavy boots clicked along the floor as Deidara moved to his locker, giving it a swift kick to open it. Three heavy inches gave Deidara a nice boost in height, considering he was only about five foot five, but they were also effective in unlocking his locker without the frustration of memorizing a combination.

Rummaging through, he pulled out his chemistry book and a notebook, slamming the door closed before sauntering off to the science wing, giving a few girls his dazzling morning smile. The difference in his morning smile and his afternoon one was that this one had a hint of the previous night's sleep. It was that sort of endearing smile you'd give to your lover after a night of sex: exhausted and content. The afternoon smile held a sort of proposition to it, a message saying, "Do you want to be the one tonight," in one slow upturn of lips. He was a high school boy and he did what people expected of a high school boy.

Most students would dread their first hour class with a sort of passion unrivaled by any other being in the universe; Deidara practically lived for it.

He didn't love chemistry by any means, in fact he hated the subject, but it was the teacher instructing them on it that caught his eye. It was Mr. Akasuna's first year teaching at Shodai Memorial High School, fresh out of college and ready to start his teaching career.

He was twenty three years old with vibrant red hair, quite slender and fairly tall, just a few inches below six foot, the same height as Hidan. His features were fair and somewhat feminine. With his long lashes and wide hazel eyes, Deidara found it hard to keep from staring the first time he saw him. The first thought that crossed his mind was something to the tune of, "I wonder if I can get away with fucking a teacher…"

It was midway through the first semester of school and so far Deidara had no luck of attracting the older male, but things like this took time. Mr. Akasuna wasn't one of the hormonal teenagers roaming the halls of school. No, he was part of the faculty and nearly out of his raging hormone stage of life. As such, Deidara knew it would take work, but by his estimations he could probably slither his way into the other's pants by the end of the year. Minuscule facts such as his age and the fact that he was the other male's student didn't matter much to him. He'd be 18 in just another year, and graduating in six months, what's the point in paying attention to little details when they wouldn't matter a year from now?

Mr. Akasuna was totally oblivious, though. He was the only person Deidara had ever lusted after that had no feelings towards him whatsoever. Perhaps that's what made him more desirable, perhaps not, either way, Deidara had his sights set on him and he wasn't backing down.

Walking into the classroom, Deidara glanced over to his teacher who was setting up the overhead projector, obviously preparing to make them take notes all hour. With any other teacher, Deidara would be annoyed about this, but with Mr. Akasuna it wasn't so bad, after all he had to bend over to put notes on the projector.

Pushing his shoulder length blond hair out of his face he moved to his seat and sat down. If Deidara had his way about things, he would have taken a seat in the back, however his view of Mr. Akasuna would be blocked so he did something rather out of character and seated himself in the front and beside the door. Gradually, more students started to file in, Hidan included as he took a seat beside Deidara.

"Hey, man, I totally talked this chick into a date this weekend," Hidan said with a fairly large grin.

Deidara returned the grin and raised one eyebrow. "You had to _talk _her into it, Hidan?"

A swift kick met Deidara's chair as a series of chuckles left his lips, the shrill sound of the bell drowning out his voice. With the sound of the bell, a raven haired youth walked smoothly into the classroom, closing the door behind him and looking toward the redheaded teacher. Itachi Uchiha was the chemistry class's senior teacher aid. Hidan and Deidara were seniors as well, but they had opted to skip out on chemistry for an easier class their junior year. Now they had to deal with taking orders from someone their own age who neither had much respect for.

Itachi was as attractive, if not, more attractive then Deidara and Hidan. The only difference was that he had no interest in such things at all. Some how, that made him all the more irresistible to the girls in the school, thus taking attention off of the dynamic duo. That alone was enough for Deidara to loathe Itachi's very existence.

"Okay, guys, settle in and take out your notebooks, I've got notes for you to take today," Mr. Akasuna said, his voice raised only slightly so everyone would hear him.

Like clockwork, the students flipped open their notebooks in a soft rustle of paper, the slender male taking his place beside the projector.

Mr. Akasuna turned on the overhead, signaling for Itachi to flip out the lights. After uncapping a marker and getting out a new transparency, he leaned back against his desk and inspected the faces of his students.

"As you all well know, we're beginning our third unit today. How many of you actually read the chapter I assigned for homework?" Several of the students raised their hands, but the majority of the class merely stared blankly back at him. Mr. Akasuna smiled humorlessly. "Those of you who did not will live to regret your decision.

"We'll start off with Dalton's Atomic Theory and list out his five principles," Mr. Akasuna said, writing "Dalton's Atomic Theory" in all capital letters on the overhead transparency all the while. "Mugusa, give me his first principle. You are all expected to take these notes."

"Uh... 'All matter is composed of atoms which cannot be divided, created, or destroyed,'" Megusa answered quickly, his textbook clearly open upon his desk. Mr. Akasuna nodded once, his neat handwriting copying the boy's words onto the overhead.

"Good. Teyaki, the second principle, please."

Deidara snickered from his seat. "Yeah, Teriyaki. What's the second principle?"

"Deidara, your name is not Teyaki. I expect you not to speak unless you are called upon," the redheaded teacher said warningly, his gaze only leaving the overhead long enough to spare the blond a glare. "Teyaki, answer the question."

"Oh! Er... I've got, 'Atoms of a given element are identical in their physical and chemical properties.'"

"Good." Mr. Akasuna said as he wrote down the principal, catching the sight of movement from the corner of his eye. Sure enough, Deidara sat with his hand in the air and a curious expression on his face.

"Yes, Deidara?" He mumbled out, fully expecting some sort of idiotic question from the blond. It wasn't that he didn't like Deidara. No, it wasn't that at all, it was just the fact he gave him strange looks and interrupted class on a near constant basis. That alone was enough to earn some apprehension from the redheaded teacher.

"That rule is wrong, un," he said as he put his hand down, leaning back in the chair.

That remark somewhat caught Mr. Akasuna off guard, but if the students had done their reading they'd know that. Perhaps Deidara had actually done something he'd assigned him to do for once?

"That's true. Can you tell me why it's wrong, Deidara?"

Lulling his head back with a groan, Deidara gave a fairly dramatic display of having to actually participate in class.

"Something about isotopes or something. I don't know and I don't care. It's wrong, so why do we have to copy it down, un?"

Ladies and Gentlemen, that was the Deidara that Mr. Akasuna expected day by day.

"It's wrong because there are different isotopes of the same element. We have to copy it down, because it's in the text book and it's a part of the lesson. Now take down the notes and don't ask pointless questions," Mr. Akasuna curtly replied, swiftly moving on to the next rule.

Rolling his cerulean eyes, Deidara scribbled down the notes before something hit him in the side of the head and dug itself into his hair. Reaching back, Deidara pulled the thing that had hit him from his hair, finding it was just a balled up piece of paper with Hidan's handwriting on it.

Opening the note, Deidara let his eyes scan over the words.

_Smooth, Deidara, smooth. So how's your plan coming along anyway? From what I've seen you've pretty much fucked up any chance to do him. _

Another eye roll on Deidara's part as he wrote down a reply, looking up at Mr. Akasuna between words, meeting one glance with a grin. The teacher just gave a slight narrowing of his eyes that said "I know you're up to something," as he turned back to writing down notes for the class to take.

Balling up the paper he threw it into Hidan's lap while the teacher was busy writing.

_I hit a road block. See, he's got a whore—I'm sorry, I mean girlfriend. Remember that brunette chick that wandered in here yesterday? Yeah, that's her. She thinks this is his free hour or something. Apparently all those phone calls he gets this hour are from her. Stupid bitch. _

Hidan could hardly suppress a rather sinister smirk before writing his reply and haphazardly tossing the note back.

_So how are you going to get rid of her? _

Deidara was blatantly ignoring the lesson by this point, writing down his reply before he suddenly felt like all eyes were on him by the slight tingle at the base of his neck. Looking up, he locked gazes with Mr. Akasuna, offering up a slow, sheepish grin.

"Care to share with the rest of the class what's on that crumpled piece of paper you were about to toss Hidan?"

With a smile that could out shine the sun, Deidara brought his hand up and rested his chin in his palm while balling the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

"'Course not, Mr. A., unless you wanna fish around in my pocket and pull it out for the class to read."

Beside Deidara, Hidan gave a slight snicker, eyes on their teacher who looked thoroughly unamused.

"I'm surprised you fit that piece of paper into those pants, but obviously the tightness of them has cut off the circulation to your brain. Thanks to that little remark and your disregard for the lesson, you get to stay after class so we can have a talk about your behavior."

To any other person that would be a horrifying thing. Mr. Akasuna had a talent for being able to cut you down with simple words and still manage to stay within the lines of what a teacher could say and what they couldn't. Needless to say after one of those talks with Mr. Akasuna, your self esteem was near to nothing.

For Deidara, however, that was his big chance.

"Gotcha, teach. It's a date, un." A few people in the class laughed, others just glared at the back of his head, waiting for Mr. Akasuna to carry on with his lecture and assign their inevitable homework for the night.

The redheaded teacher just sighed and turned back to the transparency, not bothering to give Deidara the satisfaction of a response. That little conversation had pretty much set the mood for the rest of the class period, Deidara continuing to generally be disruptive and inattentive, finding that doodling in his notebook and making smart remarks to be a much more enjoyable pastime then taking notes for the full fifty minute class.

The bell rang as Sasori finished up the last sentence, some students staying to finish copying down what was written, others, like Hidan, just getting up and leaving.

"See you later, fag. Don't let him make you cry when he's finished with you," Hidan taunted as he walked past Deidara's desk. The blond just grinned and waved Hidan goodbye for the time being. Comments like that never upset the blond because that was just Hidan's way of saying, "Good luck, fag."

As soon as the classroom was empty, Mr. Akasuna shut the door and turned to Deidara with a fairly blank expression on his face. It was all in the eyes, though, he was quite annoyed.

"Everyday, Deidara, you interrupt my class. Everyday. You talk about subject matter that is absolutely revolting and hit on your fellow classmates…"

After this, Deidara began to zone out. The only one he really hit on in this class was Mr. Akasuna, the others he just playfully flirted with. Clearly by the way his teacher was going on, though, he was oblivious to every little seductive smirk or suggestive comment he'd ever made towards him. For a moment, Deidara zoned back into the conversation, looking up at him as he spoke, his expression now clearly annoyed.

"Your lack of respect is grossly upsetting. Rarely do you even participate in…"

And Deidara was zoning out again.

Clear blue eyes fell into focus on the other's mouth, watching his lips but not listening to the words spilling from them. All the blond could focus on was how soft they looked, and how good of a kisser Mr. Akasuna probably was. He could practically see himself standing up now and leaning in, ravishing those lips for a moment and having the older male sink into his arms. Thus causing Deidara to push the other back onto his desk and—

"Deidara," Mr. Akasuna said sternly in a louder tone of voice.

"Huh?" At this, the redheaded male widened his eyes slightly, his head tilting to the side just slightly, a clear sign that annoyance was turning into anger.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

A slow, seductive smirk etched itself across Deidara's face as he lent forward on his arms, purring out a reply.

"No, I'm not. I'm too busy..." But Mr. Akasuna cut in before Deidara could finish his undoubtedly soon to be X-rated comment.

"Too busy huh? Well since you're so _busy _I think I'll give you a nice little vacation in the form of an after school detention. Today." Mr. Akasuna was totally oblivious to the meaning of that smirk and the tone of voice that his student was currently using on him. As far as he knew, the blond was being a smart ass, and he did not appreciate such things.

"What?!" Deidara protested, his seductive smirk turning into a frown that looked more like a pout.

"Good to know that punishment is what it takes for you to listen," Mr. Akasuna muttered out, glaring at his student.

At that, Deidara's spirits couldn't help but raise a little as he thought in his head. "Yeah, a little punishment does me a lot of good… just tie me up and punish me, teach." He didn't dare voice that thought aloud right now with the way the older male was looking at him.

"Out, now. I've got another class. Detention is in the library today after your last hour class. You had better show up or else the consequences will be dire for you." Mr. Akasuna emphasized the word dire with a slight widening of the eyes, shooing the blond out of his room as he lent back against his desk. One hand came up to rub at his temples, that kid always frustrated him to no end…

Outside the classroom, Deidara was sauntering over to his English class, meeting up with Hidan along the way.

"So how'd it go? Fuck him yet?"

Deidara arched one eyebrow and looked at his best friend for a moment before a sarcastic smile overtook his features.

"Yeah Hidan, in that five minutes I was in there, I fucked him into his desk."

"That bad huh?"

At that, Deidara elbowed Hidan in the side, slipping into the classroom and sitting down.

"He's oblivious to everything sexual that involves him, but he's got the eyes and ears of a hawk if I'm talking about fucking someone else." Sighing Deidara lent back in his seat and lulled his head back, looking at Hidan, who sat behind him in this class.

"It fucking sucks, un."

"It's fuckin' funny is what it is, man. You've never had this much trouble getting a guy, even the straight ones. I guess teachers are just outta' your league."

Deidara just glared at Hidan, raising one hand and flipping him off before the teacher walked in.

"Deidara, sit upright or stand, your choice."

Begrudgingly, Deidara sat up and slouched down in his seat. The old bag was annoying as hell and this had to be his least favorite class of the day. English was so pointless after fifth grade. There was nothing left to learn, all it consisted of was reading and writing stupid papers, nothing of real value as far as Deidara was concerned.

Deidara had no control over the matter and the day wore on, going to his third hour History class before meeting Hidan in front of the boy's bathroom to head off to lunch. History and art were the only classes the blond didn't have with Hidan.

"I fuckin' hate calc, Deidara!" Hidan proclaimed from down the hall as he walked up to the blond.

"I know, Hidan, that woman's a bitch," Deidara agreed as they started to walk to the lunch room.

As it happened, the duo had to walk through the science hall to get to the lunch room, conveniently taking them past Mr. Akasuna's class room. Everyday, Deidara would steel a glance in through the window on the door, catching just a glimpse of his favorite teacher as he wandered off to lunch. Usually he was giving the same lecture he gave the morning before to a different class, or doing a lab with them. Either way, he was usually busy.

On this day, though, the door was wide open and Deidara's stride got smaller, walking slower so he could see what was going on.

A brunette-haired woman about five seven or eight stood in front of Mr. Akasuna's desk, her smile wide as she conversed with the male. Conversed was a stretch, though, in fact, it was a very one sided conversation. The more she spoke the more miserable Mr. Akasuna looked, parting his lips to speak only to get interrupted by the woman again.

"That his bitch?" Hidan asked as he walked at a snails pace beside Deidara.

"Looks like it, un."

"Man she's got him whipped."

"Mmhm."

While the rest of the class was taking notes that Mr. Akasuna had just put onto the overhead, the teacher himself was fighting off a headache and doing his best to get the woman to leave, clearly trying to show her that he had a class to teach. It wasn't the first time she'd done this kind of thing, just the day before she'd done it the hour that Deidara was in. Usually she just called but obviously the matters that she had to discuss with Mr. Akasuna were dire in nature and had to be discussed in person right then and there.

"She must be a good lay, un. Why else would he stick around?" Deidara thought aloud, walking to his locker before kicking it open and taking out his lunch. Hidan just shrugged and kept walking down the hall, Deidara catching up a few moments later.

"With those mosquito-bite breasts of hers, that's probably the case. Her body is diffidently nothing special," Hidan commented, walking into the cafeteria. Deidara took a seat and dug out his sandwich while Hidan grabbed a bag of chips and a soda from the cashier. Sitting in front of Deidara he took a large swig of soda before Deidara spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got an after school detention from Mr. A. and if I don't show, I'm ninety percent sure he'll remove my innards for a lab so I'll be an hour late, un," he said as he nibbled on his tuna sandwich. It was far from his favorite meal, but he was in a rush this morning.

"Damnit, Deidara," Hidan groaned, glaring at him. "You know my parents get home at six, right? That's not near enough time."

Deidara snorted and reached out, stealing Hidan's soda for a quick drink.

"That's two hours, Hidan. Besides, it only takes you two minutes, un," Deidara said with a grin, only to receive a quick kick to his leg, sputtering on the soda for a moment before breaking out in sly laughter.

Yup, just another day.

- - - - -

AN: So there you have it, Chapter one of a story I'm actually going to finish! If I don't you can just flame the hell out of me, but in the mean time…. Review? Maybe? They make me feel good and I like hearing your thoughts.


	2. Of Grades and Graduation

AN: Sorry for the bit of delay, I had some family issues to attend to so the chapter update came a little late. I have to say, though, without **Delightful Sin**'s nagging, I wouldn't be near as motivated to write. So go thank her and read her fic _Sky Blue Eyes_. 'Cause… I'm nagging at her to write on that one. Oh and by the way…. I love you guys. Your reviews are very sweet and I love to read them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ..

WARNING: This is rated M for strong sexual themes and yaoi. If you don't like it then please hit the back button now. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - -

Art was the second class that Deidara lived and breathed for. His talents laid in that field from the beginning, finding that whenever he was a kid he pumped out fairly great works with just crayons and glue. So, naturally, when he was called out of his art class a certain level of extreme annoyance took him over.

Shuffling down the hall of the school, he wandered slowly to the councilor's office, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he went.

Deidara hated councilors with a certain kind of malice that could only be explained as homicidal. He also felt this way toward his English teacher, his math teacher, and people who called him ugly. "Slut" and "whore" he could deal with, but "ugly"? Whoever called him that needed one: a good punch in the face, and two: their eyes checked. As far as Deidara was concerned, he was a gift to mankind.

Smoothly, he walked into Mr. Hatake's office, disturbing the white haired man from some kind of pointless paper work.

"Take a seat, Deidara. We need to have a heart to heart," the man behind the desk droned out, setting the papers aside and leaning back in his chair with a slight slouch.

Mr. Hatake was the kind of teacher who was fairly old but tried to act as young as he could by slouching and talking like a teenager. While Deidara wasn't the most mature person in the world, he couldn't help but be slightly disgusted with the grown man's behavior, figuring he should just act his age. Thirty year olds shouldn't act like sixteen year olds; that's just how it was.

"You didn't drag me in here from art class to evaluate me for emotional issues for kicking lockers again, are you?" Deidara asked warily. During the beginning of the year, one of the teachers had called Deidara on that little quirk he had of opening his locker with his foot, sending him to the councilor. Before Mr. Hatake had time to answer, though, Deidara had already begun speaking again. "Seriously, that's bull, un. You should see Hidan when he goes off. This one time this chick was hassling him and…"

"That's not why I called you in here," the white haired man cut in, looking at the other nonchalantly.

"Oh…. Well why the hell am I in here then? I have to finish my art project, un."

Heaving a soft sigh, Mr. Hatake lent back and put his feet up on his desk, earning a raised eyebrow from Deidara. "You won't be graduating," he said as he watched for the teenager's reaction. It was a moment that could be best describe as the following:

One.

Two.

Three.

"The fuck I'm not!" Deidara exclaimed, sitting upright and immediately pissed. He was about to enter another loud rant unfit for a child's ears when Mr. Hatake cut in.

"Well, there is a month before graduation you know. It could be arranged for you to go with your class if you meet a few conditions," the man droned out once more, like every word was a hassle to get out as he toyed with a pen that he'd snatched off his desk when Deidara was going off.

At this, the blond eyed his councilor warily, leaning back in his chair with a soft thud. "Name your price, un."

Mr. Hatake sat for a moment before beginning, "Your grades are bad. The only A you have is in your art class. The grades in your other classes are barely passing. You've got a D in Spanish, English and History. Chemistry is the only class you're doing average in with a C , but Math is by far your worst with a solid F. If you can raise your math grade as well as your Spanish, English and history grade, you can walk out of this place with your diploma. Raise them all to a C and you're set.

"You're free to get a tutor. I would recommend a teacher though since you spend your classes focused on your fellow students. Do you need me to arrange for a teacher to help you?" Mr. Hatake explained, ending with that simple question that sparked a new hope within Deidara.

"No. I've got someone in mind, un." He said with a small smirk gracing his features, a sign of things to come.

-------

There was no way in hell that Deidara would be spending another year in this hell hole. Sure, he liked Mr. Akasuna, but he didn't like him enough to stick around for another year of school that could've been avoided. Besides, college awaited him. Freedom. Pure, untamed freedom: that's what college was for Deidara. He would be on his own and free to fuck as loudly as he wanted without scoldings from his mother or worse, have one of his siblings walk in on him. That was always the worst…

So with thoughts of freely fucking swimming about his blond head, Deidara walked from his last class of the day to Mr. Akasuna's room rather than home.

Mr. Akasuna was currently putting up some of the supplies he'd used for a lab earlier in the day, setting the clean beakers in their rightful places before turning around, only to see Deidara leaning against his door frame with a curious look in his eyes.

The redheaded teacher knew immediately that something was up.

"Yes, Deidara?" he asked warily, moving to his desk and sorting through a few late papers that had been handed in during his last class.

Grinning, the blond pushed off the door frame and lent against the other's desk, his arms resting atop it as he lent over it.

"I need your help..."

Unfortunately for Deidara, the gesture of leaning against Mr. Akasuna's desk had his attention more then the blond student's words. All motions had stopped, leaving the chemistry teacher's hazel eyes locked on the elbows now resting on the corner of papers he had to grade later. This bothered the near OCD teacher to no end. Deidara's words missed his ears completely as he narrowed his eyes at the other's arms as though he were trying to will them off his desk without having to swat the blond away.

"… and that's my problem, Mr. A. So will you help me out, un?" Deidara finished, grinning seductively. He simply assumed that Mr. Akasuna was too preoccupied staring at his smooth skin to look up at him. When the other male replied, however, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Off," Mr. Akasuna said bluntly, eyes shifting up to the other's face before glaring back down at Deidara's arms.

Azure eyes glanced down at his arms before pursing his lips and standing back upright, irritated that another seductive move had gone unnoticed by the ever-oblivious Mr. Akasuna.

Something that had not gone unnoticed, though, was that the corner of the top paper had been bent thanks to the blond leaning on it, thus causing the teacher to pull the papers towards him. He immediately fixed the bent paper before putting the stack in an overly-neat pile off to the side.

"Now, what do you want?" Mr. Akasuna asked, looking back up at the other with his arms crossed, lent back in the chair, his ankles hooked in a somewhat crossed fashion.

Deidara felt like a brick had suddenly been chucked at the side of his head. He'd just explained his situation in gross detail and Mr. Akasuna hadn't heard a word of it.

Goddamn it.

Heaving a sigh, Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned against the side of the desk rather then on it.

"I need you to tutor me."

The redheaded teacher had just been wondering if the blond could stand without leaning against something when Deidara had spoken, causing the man to furrow his maroon eyebrows. "You don't need a chemistry tutor, Deidara. You're doing fine in my class--"

"Not for chemistry, Mr. A. I need you to tutor me in math."Hanging his head for dramatics, Deidara put on his best kicked puppy face and crossed his arms firmly against his chest as if he were deeply uneasy.

Mr. Akasuna could only stare at his student warily before questioning, "Why?"

Looking up for a mere whisper of a moment, Deidara looked back down. "I won't graduate if I don't raise my grades. In my other classes I just have to pay attention, but math, un…" Deidara's voice trailed off as he made his expression dire in collaboration with his dramatics.

"Why me? Why not go to a teacher who, oh, I don't know… actually teaches math?" Mr. Akasuna asked, growing quickly tired of Deidara's played up teenage angst.

It was then that Deidara shrugged, looking over at the other with a sheepish smile. "When you teach, I get it. Just how you go about it, I guess, un. I don't get that with other teachers."

This was a half truth. On one hand, Mr. Akasuna was an extremely good teacher, capable of presenting a subject in multiple ways and getting the point across in a memorable manner. On the other hand, Deidara only paid attention enough to get him a good grade so he could remain on the other's good side and potentially talk his way into Mr. Akasuna's pants.

The half truth did the trick though, as Mr. Akasuna closed his eyes and drew a hand up to his temples. "You know I have papers to grade after class."

Deidara nodded curtly and then replied, "I won't be in the way."

Mr. Akasuna wanted deep down to believe his student, but Deidara was a natural disruption. Opening his eyes, he stared at Deidara long and hard, searching for any sign that said that Deidara was up to something. Nothing apparent could be seen except for the pleading expression seeded in Deidara's eyes.

Bringing his hand down from his temples, he left his index finger extended on his cheek with the other curled and pressed into his lips, flexing long enough for him to speak.

"Fine." His hand dropped to his lap as he gave Deidara a serious look. "Be in my classroom after school tomorrow. You'll stay for an hour and work only on your math homework."

A slow Cheshire Cat-like grin spread across Deidara's face, happy it worked out just as planned. Stopping in the bathroom and rehearsing his little speeches and expressions worked out well for him. "Yes, Sir, Mr. A. Thanks again, un."

And with that, Deidara sauntered out, making sure to give his hips that added tilt just in case Mr. Akasuna took a glance at his ass. Mr. Akasuna wasn't looking however; he was staring at his desk wondering what he was getting himself into.

--------

"Mm… God, Deidara!" the slender male groaned, tilting his head back as he braced himself on the desk, red locks sticking to his sweat slickened face. The blond who'd been addressed now hovered over the other male, trying to resist the sight before him.

The situation started out innocently enough, Deidara was being instructed in math when he noticed something about his chemistry teacher. You see, his teacher had been acting strangely ever since Deidara had entered the classroom. The blond only really caught on when his teacher had been standing next to him. Due to their height difference, certain areas were right in the blond's face whenever taller males stood beside him when he was sitting down.

Who would've thought that Mr. Akasuna could be turned on without Deidara having to try?

Deidara acted on this the only way he knew how, by reaching out and touching the object of his lusts. Touches turned to kisses, kisses turned to licks, and licks turned into something much more.

So here they were, Mr. Akasuna laid out on his back on the desk, naked and wanting. Deidara loomed over him with his hips positioned and his length in place.

"Hurry up." The redhead panted out, arms wrapping around the blond's shoulders as his legs slid around the other's waist, hips arching up in wanton lust.

Deidara couldn't help but groan as he gave into the other, finding the other's body to be much tighter then he imagined it to be. "F-Fuck, Mr. Aka…suna…nnn!!" Deidara groaned out, the redhead's moans echoing through out the room.

"Y-You're so good, D-Dei!" The taller male called out, arching his body up.

_BLEEEEEEP!!!_

"Fuck me more!" the teacher demanded, his body rocking back to get the other male deeper.

_**BLEEEEEEEEP!!!!**_

Deidara's eyes snapped open as his dream was interrupted, anger bubbling up in his system as he slammed his fist down on the wretched alarm clock. Today, that clock was going to be smoldering plastic in his backyard. Deidara swore it.

Before that, though, a certain problem between his legs needed attending to before he got to school. Morning orgasms were always refreshing. Maybe, if he was lucky, his first session of tutoring would go over as well as it did in his dreams…maybe.

------

Since Mr. Akasuna had broken up with his creepy, obsessive girlfriend before winter break, Deidara had been trying to figure out ways to bump up his game. He thought tutoring would give him that leg up, but by his third session with Mr. Akasuna, he knew it was a lost case.

He'd tried _everything_. He bent over just right when stapling his papers, he smiled coyly, he'd smiled like a whore, he spread his legs and flashed skin whenever he could.

It. Just. Didn't. Work.

Mr. Akasuna had to be the most asexual man Deidara had ever met and the blond only got more determined. There was one week left of school for the seniors, so there was still some hope.

"You've progressed pretty far," Mr. Akasuna commented as he looked over Deidara's work. This was probably the most torturous time for the blond, as Mr. Akasuna had these little… quirks. Currently he held a mechanical pencil to his lips, the clip hooked on his lower lip as he just lightly sucked on it out of habit.

Deidara couldn't help but zone out as Mr. Akasuna explained what he'd done wrong. All he could think about was pulling the other's hands away and leaning in, kissing him forcefully before unzipping his own pants and—

"…fractions. Do you understand, Deidara?" Mr. Akasuna asked, looking over his shoulder at the blond who stood behind his chair so he could see what he was doing on the paper.

"Mm… yes." Deidara purred, grinning as he placed his hand on the back of the other's chair, leaning down and pointing at something. "Explain that one again, though. I don't think I quite got it, un."

While he was lent down, Deidara couldn't help but steal a short breath of Mr. Akasuna's scent, his hair just barely brushing his cheek. Deidara was slightly beside himself, amazed at how soft his hair was and then that smell; Deidara could lose himself in the cinnamon scent…

Mr. Akasuna finished up explaining as Deidara straightened, smiling and nodding. "Thanks, Mr. A. couldn't do it without ya, un!" The blond said as he pat the other on the shoulder and gathered up his paper.

The redheaded teacher didn't much appreciate the gesture, but he did appreciate the other's gratefulness, even if it was rather sarcastic. It was the best you could get out of Deidara. "Just apply this to your final tomorrow. If you pass that, your grade should be high enough for you to graduate."

Grinning, Deidara nodded and sat down at his desk, his gaze remaining on the other for a few moments longer then needed as he went back to the task of completing his homework.

Mr. Akasuna's scent, however, would linger in his nose for the rest of the night.

---------

Deidara never thought he'd be so happy in his life to hear teachers giving boring speeches and to hear the school band playing cheesy music badly.

Students were now dressed in black gowns and square hats, the sign of a student reaching an ever important milestone in life: high school graduation.

Teachers were seated at the end of each row, monitoring for any last minute pranks students might pull. Not that there was anything they could do, save for scold them and send them on their way. So far it had been minor stuff: confetti cannons, silly string, and one guy in a spider-man outfit doing a back flip. While vaguely impressive, it wasn't anything to worry over.

The last person was getting up to get their diploma when a familiar platinum blond shot up the stairs in all his glory. No, Hidan couldn't just do something simple. Oh, no. That would be far too easy. Hidan chose to run across the gym and the stage, completely naked save for his hat; that was an important accessory that he couldn't go without.

Most of the teachers were in too much shock to move, others were chasing after him unsuccessfully. Some students appreciated the gesture, laughing and making catcalls as he ran down their aisle. Others were embarrassed or angry that Hidan was "ruining" their graduation ceremony.

It went without saying that Deidara certainly wasn't in the latter crowd. As soon as Hidan made it to Deidara's aisle, the shorter blond had to stand up and get behind him, making an obscene thrusting gesture before slapping the other's ass, telling him to run like hell. Deidara was practically crying. he was laughing so hard. This was definitely the way he wanted to end high school.

Leave it to Mr. Akasuna to save the day. As Hidan ran by, the crimson-haired male stuck his leg out haphazardly, tripping the streaking student and causing him to fall on his face, amongst other things.

"Save it for home, Hidan," Mr. Akasuna said in an unamused tone, tossing his teacher's down atop the naked male. He stood from his chair and reached down, grabbing the other by the ear before dragging him off.

"FUCK! Give me a damn minute! I landed on my fucking cock! It fucking hurts!" Hidan whined, clutching his crotch and stumbling to his feet.

From nearby, however, Deidara's voiced echoed out. "It's too small to fall on, you fag!"

"Fuck you, Deidara!" Hidan yelled as he was escorted out by Mr. Akasuna and several other teachers.

For Deidara, it was the perfect way to sum up his time in school. While he couldn't achieve his goal, he assumed there were other things to be had later on. College, after all, was the time that most parents refused to discuss with their sons and daughters, so it had to be pretty damn fun. Surely he'd find another slender, pretty redhead to fuck into the mattress. So he really wasn't that distraught. Mr. Akasuna would have his respect for being able to resist his charms and that would be it for now. Perhaps later on in life he would regret giving up so easily, perhaps not.

In any case, he had an after party to go to and a pretty little brunette to do tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Chapter two finished. Whew…. Good to have that out of the way. No, it's not the end of the fic by any means, in case you were wondering. It's only the beginning actually, so for that little bit of encouragement, how about you review? They make me really happy inside and they motivate me.


	3. Reunion

One thing Sasori hated was getting out and about on his day off

AN: Whew! Pumping out the chapters like a good little author. Of course **Delightful Sin** is cracking the whip at my back for me to write, but I think its time I returned the favor. My readers should go find **Delightful Sin** and read her fic _Sky Blue Eyes_ and review it. It's got SasoDei, it's got vampires, and it's well written! What more could you want?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nope.

WARNING: This fiction has yaoi, strong sexual themes, and lots of "harsh language." Don't like it? Then do direct yourself to another fiction, though if you've made it to the third chapter then I highly doubt that you mind.

One thing Sasori hated was getting out and about on his days off. Yes, groceries were a necessity of life, but having to dodge carts and watch mothers haplessly try to control their screaming children was too much. On this day, however, he needed eggs, milk, and cheese for his latest experiment in cooking, and since he tended to live on the bare minimums, a trip to the store was needed.

Begrudgingly, he walked from his apartment to the store nearby, slipping into the store and grabbing a cart before heading straight for the eggs. Passing one pouting, crying child had him ready to go home, knowing full well that Saturday wasn't the day to be at the store. Usually he had a strict routine of going to the store on Tuesday evenings so he could avoid the crowds, because on Saturdays, well…

"Mommy! Why can't I have the jump rope?" a child's voice screamed from two aisles away, but Sasori may as well have been standing next to the little wretch. Insert a quiet reply and then another round of screaming, and the redhead could practically feel his migraine starting to grow from the back of his head.

Reaching his destination, he put the cart off to the side and out of the way, walking up to the shelves and picking up one carton. Opening it up, he inspected each egg carefully to make sure they weren't cracked. After setting down the first two cartons, he took the third back to his cart and started down to get the milk he needed.

Sasori prided himself in only getting the best ingredients. Paying a little extra didn't hurt his budget when it came to food. While he much rather would've gotten things from the country farmers, he couldn't stand the crowds that the town's one farmers' market drew in, so he settled for a high-end store just a few blocks from his apartment.

Once more he dodged people who seemed like they were in too much of a rush and frantic mothers. He sympathized with one man he passed by, clearly being drug around by his girlfriend against his will.

The experiences with his last two girlfriends had been very much akin to what the man he passed was currently going through: torture. They were controlling and obsessive, nearly always barging in on one of his classes; never quite grasping the concept of what time his free hour was no matter how many times he told them. They were quick to jump to the concept of marriage after their relationship went past the one month mark, causing more headaches for the redheaded teacher. Due to this unfortunate series of failed and frustrating relationships, Sasori decided a break from women would be a very good idea. He could hardly stand them to begin with, it was a wonder he had managed to date at all.

Shaking the thought out of his mind, Sasori walked over to the refrigerated aisle, placing the cart safely out of the way before moving over to the door. Reaching out, his hand ran into something that, strangely enough, wasn't the cold metal handle he anticipated.

Retracting his hand, his hazel gaze slowly moved from the handle up to the thing he'd run into, which turned out to be a hand. Following that hand up to its owner, his gaze was met with a pair of piercing azure eyes that were carefully studying his face, a fact that made Sasori instantly uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't paying atten… Wait. Mr. Akasuna?" Being addressed in such a manner flipped a switch within the redhead, his body instantly stiffening and his posture straightening, going into a sort of teacher mode. "Wow! It is you! I hardly recognized you in those clothes, un!"

It was then that the voice clicked in his head. He would never forget that little speech quirk a former student of his had. "Dei…dara?" Sasori questioned, looking closely at the other male's face.

He was taller. A lot taller: at least 5' 9" to his own 5'11". Sasori remembered the blond-haired teenager being a lot shorter then him. Of course that wasn't the only thing that had grown; his hair was now to his mid-back, still slyly covering one eye, but half of it was drawn up into a sort of unique ponytail. Deidara's features had filled out slightly, though he was still quite feminine. His body type had thickened only a bit: still as thin as a pole but with a delicate curve to it. Amazing what three years could do to a growing teenager, but Deidara wasn't a teenager anymore, right?

A dazzling grin was the answer to Sasori's question, the blond holding out his hand to shake. "You remember me? Heh, I'm flattered."

Sasori was, sufficed to say, taken aback. He recalled Deidara to be rude, disgustingly blunt, over-sexed and simply disruptive. The Deidara before him, however, was far different.

Staring for a moment, he hesitantly reached out and grasped the other's hand lightly. A simple raising and lowering occurred before the handshake was ended promptly. Deidara smiled slightly, clearly content with himself but not in a manner that would seem rude.

"It seems that college has taught you some manners, Deidara," Sasori said softly, his posture purely rigid.

Of course, this drew out a smooth chuckle from the blond, rolling his shoulders slightly as his eyes fell down to the floor and back up once more, a mischievous grin decorating his features. "Yeah well…. I can't be an immature asshole all the time, un."

"Good to hear that your vocabulary hasn't changed much," the redhead said without thinking, earning another sheepish smile from Deidara.

"You haven't changed a bit. So, Mr. Akasuna, how's class been treating ya? Still got a trouble maker, or is it too quiet without me around, un?"

Rolling his shoulders, Sasori reached out and opened the fridge, grabbing the 1 milk he'd come for. "Class is going well. You should know by now that there is always a student to inherit your throne," he said with an unamused smile, holding the door open for the blond.

"Never can be too sure, un." With a nod of thanks, he reached in and grabbed the whole milk carton, making Sasori cringe slightly. Whole milk was so thick and left an uncomfortable slimy coating on his mouth that alone was enough to earn his disdain. One percent just tasted better to him, light but not too light.

"Well, Deidara, it's been good seeing you again, but I must be on my way. Good luck with your studies."

"Thanks, Mr. Akasuna. I'll see you around, un," Deidara said lightly smiling as he took his milk and left.

After the rather unexpected meeting, Sasori moved back to his cart, placing the milk down and moving off to get the cheese he needed. Again, he jumped through the hoops of dodging shoppers and tuning out the sound of screaming children as he moved to the checkout. Content that he'd spent as little as he could, he took his items and walked back to his apartment. The trip was successful and somewhat rewarding. At least he knew one of his old students was still out and about. That thought, however, was easily forgotten once he started cooking.

That morning, Deidara had gotten up as per usual, showered, and then sauntered into his kitchen, only to find that there was virtually nothing to eat. He had an apple, one slice of bread and something in a Tupperware container that was hardly recognizable. Yes, Deidara lived the college bachelor's life to the fullest, complete with partial starvation!

Humming softly, the blond had weighed his options while nibbling on the apple. The grocery store near him wasn't interesting at all. Each time he went, there was never anyone attractive to look at aside from himself in a passing mirror. Not only that, but their products weren't very good quality for the price that they charged.

With this rather depressing thought in mind, the blond started to recall all the stores in town. He remembered one that he went to several times in high school, recalling that there was always a hot guy or girl to look at and the food there was high quality while being fairly affordable. Lucky for him, he decided to go to the local university. It was just one of the perks of growing up in a college town: you knew were all the good places were.

The trip was a bit long for a simple grocery run: it took about ten minutes. In such a large town, that wasn't terribly bad. The blond parked in a space fairly close to the front and slipped inside, immediately being greeted by a pretty little ebony-haired vixen. Flashing her his usual flirty grin, the blond slipped past and let his eyes cut back for a moment, assessing her ass before deeming her fuckable as he went off to grab some fresh apples.

A couple of screaming children caused a slight twinge of annoyance to course through the college junior, but he knew it could be worse. Ignoring the sound, he put a bag of apples into his hand basket before grabbing some salad. Taking a moment, Deidara thought about what he wanted and how much money he had on hand.

He didn't exactly have anything to drink back at home and Deidara was a bit of a milk lover. Something about the stuff was just satisfying and filling, he really couldn't go long without it. Content with his decision, Deidara walked off to the refrigerated aisle, letting his eyes wander as he went. His gaze caught onto a decently attractive male that looked to be just a bit younger then him with dirty blond hair wearing a pair of jeans so tight it looked impossible for him to get into them. Deidara had a motto, though, if you don't have the stuff to fill out jeans that tight, you shouldn't wear them, and this guy could definitely stand to hear that phrase right now.

The blond had been so distracted with his gaze on the other male that when he got to the aisle he needed to be in, he reached out without thinking, thus running his hand into someone else's and instantly being shaken out of his dwellings.

"Sorry about that! I wasn't paying atten… Wait." Deidara's voice faded out as he looked at the person who's hand he'd run into.

The man before him was…ridiculously hot. Shaggy red hair, a semi-loose fitting black shirt with some sort of band name on it and somewhat tight-fitting jeans, topping it all off with the most entrancing pair of hazel eyes he'd ever seen. But his face… his face looked extremely familiar.

"Mr. Akasuna?" he asked with a touch of hesitance, unable to wrap his mind around the prospect of his high school chemistry teacher wearing such clothes and having his hair styled as it was. If memory served him right, he remembered the other having shorter, less messy hair and only wore a stark white button up shirt with a tie and slacks everyday, thus making him look a lot older then he actually was.

Seeing the man before him stiffen up and watching his expression said it all. The rigid posture and blank expression was assuredly that of his former teacher, and Deidara couldn't be more thrilled. "Wow! It is you! I hardly recognized you in those clothes, un!"

Whether Mr. Akasuna knew it or not, he looked a bit confused for a moment, looking down at the blond's face for a few milliseconds before it finally clicked. In those milliseconds when his gaze met the blond's own, Deidara could feel that lust bubbling back up in the recesses of his mind. Man, he had it bad for this guy back in high school, but, damn, was it well founded. He could practically see himself running his hands over that toned chest and then down to slip under the shirt. Of course, after that, things would get out of hand and, naturally, he'd have to beckon the other back to his car where he would—

"Dei…dara?" The redhead questioned, jarring Deidara out of his brief series of thoughts.

Flashing his best grin Deidara mentally kicked himself for acting like he did back in high school. He was three years into college now. There was no need to start acting like a starstruck school boy again. Though, he really couldn't blame himself while looking at the man before him. Damn, he was hot…

Smoothly, he held out his hand. "Heh, you remember me? I'm flattered." The blond spoke in a way that was quite polite, simply smiling. As soon as the other grasped his hand the two shook, letting his finger brush the other's palm in a lingering touch before letting his hand fall once more to his side.

"It seems that college has taught you some manners, Deidara," the redhead said softly, earning a chuckle from Deidara, his shoulders rolling slightly.

Azure hues fell downwards slightly in a subtle manner, looking the man over. As he brought his eyes up, they lingered on the other's hips and chest before finally falling once more on his face. Oh, if only Mr. Akasuna knew what was currently going through the blond's head. That brief once-over had Deidara's mind buzzing with deliciously rekindled lust. Not that Deidara let it show, anyway. He was good at covering it to some extent. Worldly experience told him not to be so forward as he would scare guys like Mr. Akasuna away. However, that couldn't stop the mischievous grin from crossing his lips.

"Yeah well…. I can't be an immature asshole all the time, un."

"Good to hear that your vocabulary hasn't changed much," Mr. Akasuna replied curtly, causing Deidara to give a sheepish grin.

"You haven't changed a bit. So, Mr. Akasuna, how's class been treating ya? Still got a trouble maker, or is it too quiet without me around, un?"

Deidara watched as Mr. Akasuna raised and dropped his shoulders in a shrug, opening the fridge and taking out the 1 milk, in turn making Deidara inwardly cringe. One percent was so… bland. It was far too light for his liking. While not as bad as skim milk, it was still fairly disgusting. Besides, if you're going to buy milk, you may as well take it in full form rather then the watered down shit.

"Class is going well. You should know by now that there is always a student to inherit your throne," the redhead said as he held the door open for the blond.

At that, Deidara nodded with a little grin, reaching in and grabbing the whole milk, vaguely catching the cringe that Mr. Akasuna displayed. "Never can be too sure, un," he said lightly, retracting his hand from the fridge as Mr. Akasuna let the door swing shut.

"Well, Deidara, it's been good seeing you again, but I must be on my way. Good luck with your studies."

"Thanks, Mr. Akasuna. I'll see you around, un," Deidara said lightly smiling as he turned with a small wave and walked off to the snack foods section, a cocky smirk gracing his lips as soon as he was faced away from the other.

Three years later and he was still as hot, if not hotter, then he had been back in high school. Fuck, he had great tastes back then! Obviously, they hadn't failed him up to this point. In his musings, the blond didn't quite realize that he was picking up random foods that simply sounded good, including a package of cookies and a full six pack of energy drinks. Not only that, but he ended up sort of inadvertently following his former teacher throughout the store, catching that shock of red hair and finding that his eyes had a tendency to wander.

Walking up to the checkout, he caught sight of the other leaving the store as he set his basket atop the counter for the cashier to ring up. A brief exchange had been made before Deidara took his items and left, making sure to flash at least one seductive grin at the checkout boy before leaving, earning a blush in return.

Damn, he was good.

Slipping into his car, he made the trek back to his home before picking up phone and flopping down on the couch, a small calico cat jumping up to lay on his stomach with a purr.

Idly, Deidara scratched the mostly black cat behind the ears as he dialed, listening to the hum of a ring in his ear before hearing an all-too familiar voice answer.

"The hell you want, fag?"

"Guess who I ran into today, Hidan," Deidara said with a certain amount of excitement to his voice.

"I don't fuckin' know, Deidara," Hidan droned out, clearly irritated as he'd already deemed the phone call pointless.

"Remember our old chemistry teacher, un?"

"Uh, no. That was like four fucking years ago!"

Deidara sighed to himself, shaking his head as he tenderly stroked his cat. Hidan was never terribly competent. "He had red hair."

"The bitch I fucked last night had red hair, Deidara. I don't know what you're on about."

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew if he said his name, Hidan still wouldn't remember, so he tried another tact. "You know the one, I only attempted to fuck him all through senior year, un."

A short pause and then it was as though a light switch had been flipped on in the platinum blond's head. "OH YEAH! I remember now. You couldn't get into his pants."

Deidara pursed his lips slightly and rolled his eyes once more before replying. "No, man. I ran into him today at the grocery store."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No, you know he doesn't work like that."

"Then why the fuck are you so excited?"

"Because, dipshit! I saw him again! There's still a chance I can get into his pants!"

"Do you have a vagina, Deidara?"

"I would think you would know the answer to that one, Hidan."

"Well you're going on like a fuckin' woman!"

"If you saw how he looked today, you'd be going on like a damn chick too, un!"

"Fuck you, cumsucker!"

"Maybe later, I could use a good go-around, un."

"Not today, man. I met this guy earlier today, and he is fuckin' hot, like… hot."

"You're so eloquent," Deidara snickered out.

"Shut up, man! He's, like, beyond description kind of hot!"

"And you called me a woman, un. Anyway, where'd you meet this supposedly beyond-sexy guy?"

"I met him on campus, he's a med student."

"What the fuck were you doing in the medical hall? You're a theology major and that's all the way across campus." A small chuckle could be heard on the other end of the phone, Deidara able to hear the smirk.

"I was looking for someone who has a hospital fetish."

Deidara swore if he rolled his eyes one more time in the course of this conversation they'd pop out and become toys for his cat. "Only you, Hidan. Anyway, have fun fucking your med student, un."

"Have fun masturbating over a guy you have no chance with."

And with that, the line went dead; leaving Deidara in silence, save for the sound of his purring cat laying on his chest. He had high hopes, but the odds of him running into Mr. Akasuna again seemed… slim. In either case, Deidara pulled his cat off his chest and walked into the kitchen, throwing together some quick mac-and-cheese before flopping down once more on the couch in front of the TV.

It was only three pm and he wasn't set to go clubbing for another four hours, so he decided he'd just nap for a bit. Tugging off his shirt, he laid back on the couch and drew in a breath, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander off to rather tantalizing thoughts of his former teacher.

Of course, by the next day, Deidara had all but forgotten about the redheaded teacher once again.

AN: Mm… so the pair has run into each other once more! Lets hear it for Sasori's total obliviousness to Deidara checking him out.

So I'd love it dearly if you reviewed this fiction… it makes me pump the chapters out faster. You guys reviewing combined with **Delightful Sin**'s whipping of my back gets the chapters done! If not, think about it this way, I put in the time for you; you should put in the time for me.


	4. Theaters and Broomclosets

AN: It smells like bread in here…

AN: Mmm, I've been bad and haven't updated in a while. Sorry, sorry, I know. But look! I'm updating now! So don't eat me! I went to an anime convention a few weeks ago and since then have been bouncing off the walls so yeah. Hehe… I totally wrote the first three pages of this chapter in public, and let me tell you, writing about Deidara's sex life while this old guy is munching on a sandwich and trying to read over your shoulder is AWKWARD. But enough about that, I just want to thank you guys for the lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me!! I don't know what I'd do without you guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So sorry.

WARNING: …You know how this goes. Don't read if you don't like yaoi. Don't read if you don't like SasoDei. Period. How you got this far, I'll never know.

-- - --

Movies weren't really Deidara's thing. Sure, he liked them and all. They provide a visual getaway from the norm of the day and bad television, but when you sit down to watch a movie, you're taking a gamble. What kind of gamble, you ask? Well, it's very simple: if the movie is good, then that was two or three hours well spent. If the movie is bad, however, then that was precious time wasted that could've been spent doing far more productive things like, say, fucking someone into the mattress, perhaps.

So, for one Deidara Seiryuu to leave his comfortable home to go out and see a movie that he had no idea if it would be good or not was quite a wonder.

The movie he'd chosen to see had been out for quite some time. If Deidara were in a better mood, he more then likely would've invited some pretty little thing to go to the theater with him, seeing as how it would be fairly empty. Alas, he would just be paying to fuck someone, so he decided against taking a partner along and opted to just go by himself. Why pay to do such things in public where you could get caught and prosecuted when you could just do them at home?

The blond parked his car fairly close to the front and got out, making a quick dash inside. It was a fairly dreary day with rain and harsh wind, so getting from point A to point B was going to have to be a quick effort. It was definitely a good day to be in a cold, dark theater indulging in this and that.

Flashing the female teenage clerk his best grin, the sultry blond managed to con his way into a cheaper ticket, content that he'd done the world a greater good by being as sexy as possible. Oh, what would people do without him?

Sauntering down the hall, the blond walked into his designated screening, taking a look around. There was a couple sitting down in front and then one person sitting in the back toward the middle. Deidara firmly believed that there was potential everywhere, and that a person sitting alone in a theater could very well be the hottest person ever and potentially his next lay. Sure, he didn't come to the theater to fuck, but he never passed up an opportunity to indulge.

So ,with a sure stride, Deidara walked down the person's aisle and sat down next to them, getting a good look at their face.

Oh, yeah, the fates were _so_ his bitches.

It had been close to a month and a half since he'd last run into his redheaded kitten of a teacher. Interestingly enough, it was only the day after he'd seen him in the grocery store that he completely forgot about that so-called rekindled lust that had sprung up from that short visit, and as such he forgot about his teacher entirely. Finding the other here and now was a pleasant reminder to that little twinge of fire in his chest. Sometimes Deidara just needed a little kick to get things moving again.

"Hey Mr. Akasuna! Fancy seeing you here!"

Mr. Akasuna had been watching the blond as soon as he turned down his aisle, not quite willing to share the seat beside himself, but not wanting to come off rude to his former student. Oh, the dilemma he was facing.

"Hello, Deidara…" the redhead drolled, stiffening up in his seat from his original slouched position, hazel eyes looking towards the other male in a wary glance.

"Never thought I'd see you at a vampire flick, un. What brings you in?" The blond grinned charmingly, remembering to remain as polite as he could manage. The more charming and polite he was, the easier it would be to get into Mr. Akasuna's pants. That's just how it was.

Mr. Akasuna sighed and leaned back in his chair, forcing himself to be more relaxed, although mentally he was not looking forward to the next hour and fifty-seven minutes. He'd only come to this movie on a whim since he'd read the book a year or so back and found it interesting. Something told him that the movie was going to be horrible, but he had to see just how horrible it was. Besides, it was a nice break from grading papers.

"I read the book," he replied simply, lightly raising a foot up to reside on top of the empty seat in front of him, the other foot coming up to cross at the ankle soon after. Of course, the oblivious redhead failed to notice Deidara's gaze lingering on his legs.

"I didn't know it was a book…" Deidara said without really thinking, looking toward the other male.

Deidara detested reading and only did it when he really needed to. Reading was so boring and books rarely caught his interest. They always started so slow and the sheer number of pages most books had was enough to turn the blond off to it entirely.

Mr. Akasuna, however, could only stare at Deidara. "It was a best seller. Your English teacher made you read it for a book report."

"Oh. I never did those, un."

Somehow, Mr. Akasuna wasn't surprised, but before he could come back with a witty remark, the lights dimmed and the previews began to roll.

"Mm, I love previews, un."

If Deidara was going to talk like this through the entire movie, Mr. Akasuna was sure he was going to kill something. Preview chat was fine, but anymore than that, and ugh… It was things like this that made him wait until movies had been out for a long while until he'd go out to see them. He really didn't like to deal with other people when he was trying to focus on something else.

"Why do you like them?" the redhead asked idly, reaching out and sipping on the drink that he'd brought in with him.

"Well when you watch them, everyone gets to be a critic."

"Okay?"

"Think about it. Watch this one." Deidara gestured forward to the flashy preview for a clearly B level movie.

Naturally, the redheaded teacher looked forward and watched the preview intently, taking in the moving images with mild interest. He usually zoned out when previews played, only focusing when he heard good music playing in the background. Good music made for a good movie, after all.

While the other male was watched, Deidara focused in on his face. Damn, did he ever look attractive in this lighting. It was enough to make Deidara want to lean in and push his lips against the other's own. With any luck, that would spur Mr. Akasuna to just barely part his lips and—

"That looks horrible," the teacher said with a cringe on his face.

Shaken out of his reverie, Deidara glanced at the screen before grinning back at Mr. Akasuna, just the usual dazzling smile that could melt the sun with his charm.

"And why did it look horrible?" the blond inquired.

At this, Mr. Akasuna narrowed his eyes, giving the other a look that said, "Weren't you watching it?" But he knew better then to ask that. It was Deidara, after all.

"The music was horrible, and the five seconds of watching the actors interact was enough to give me a headache," he replied simply.

Deidara's grin just grew, gesturing out. "See? Everyone gets to be a critic, un." At this, the college student gave a chuckle. "Ah, Dane Cook. That silly bitch."

"What?" Mr. Akasuna asked, looking at the other as though he had a second head, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"He's a comedian and that spiel was a joke he did."

"Oh…" the teacher said, a certain amount of hesitance in his voice. He didn't really listen to such things, mostly because the sheer stupidity of most comedians was enough to make Mr. Akasuna gag.

Their discussion had gone on long enough that the movie had begun to play. The pair directed their eyes back toward the screen as they watched the scenes play out before them in a badly rewritten plot.

The most awkward part had to be when a sex scene popped up about twenty minutes in. Mr. Akasuna was appalled because that didn't take place in the book, where as Deidara was too busy critiquing the male's hip movements with dismay and glancing at Mr. Akasuna to noticing the beginnings of something going on down in the front row.

It didn't take long for that to change, however.

"WOAH! Heh, looks like someone's getting some down there, huh, Mr. A.?" Deidara said, gesturing to the couple heatedly making out in the front row.

Mr. Akasuna looked at Deidara with furrowed eyebrows before looking down at the front row, squinting his eyes as though it would give him some advantage to see in the dark. As soon as he did, however, he instantly wished he hadn't. He grimaced in silent, almost unseen horror. Pulling his feet down, the redhead ducked down a little bit, raising a hand to his temples.

Deidara looked down at his former teacher in confusion before asking, "Something wrong Mr. Aka—"

"Shut up," the flustered teacher blurted out, glaring up at the other.

"What's wrong? Mr. Akasuna?"

"I said shut it, and call me Sasori!"

At this, Deidara raised a corner of his lips, pulling the other corner down so it made an "S" shape, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Okay…?"

"She's a student of mine…"

Deidara's head instantly snapped up and saw just was Sasori had seen the beginnings of, a wicked grin spreading over his lips as he watched the girl's head bob up and down in her male companion's lap, the guy tilting his head back in pleasure. Deidara could only grin wider, giving Sasori a sly glance.

"I bet every time you look at her in class now, you'll be picturing her giving some guy head now, huh?"

Sasori scowled at the comment, looking up at Deidara with a small sarcastic snort. "No more than I did when I caught you and Hidan in the broom closet."

Deidara's eyes almost popped out of his skull, they'd widened so much, his face blanching as he squeaked out, "That was you?!"

"Hey, Hidan!" Deidara called from down the hall, catching the platinum blond's attention.

"The fuck you want?" said male replied, stopping and leaning against a locker. He knew the look on Deidara's face. He knew it _very _well. Deidara wanted something.

"Exactly," Deidara replied, smirking confidently as he sauntered up close. "It's been a long-ass morning and I had a pretty hot-ass dream last night, so what do you say we skip fourth hour and blow off some steam, un?"

Hidan just grinned. He never passed up a quickie, and it usually put him in a better mood.

"My place or yours, fag?"

"Neither. Broom closet in the math wing. You in?"

"Why a fucking closet?!" Hidan protested, the idea of potentially having some acid-like cleaner fall on his cock not being a pleasant one. Who the fuck knew what those janitors cleaned with to get sharpie off of bathroom stalls?

"Because I'm not patient enough to sit in a car with a hard on and you won't let anyone fuck in your car, un."

Hidan sneered and cocked his head back slightly, getting defensive.

"That car is my fucking baby, the fuck I'm going to get cum all over the black seats. Black. Fucking. Seats. Deidara! Do you have any idea how hard white stains would be to ge--"

"Okay, okay. Shut up and let's go, un," Deidara said, snatching the other's wrist and dragging him down the hallway. Hidan blurted out curses all of the way to the other side of the school. Hidan clearly did not like to be drug around, and, as usual, he let the world know. Such occurrences with the pair were so normal that other students and teachers filing into their respective classrooms didn't even give them a second look. Sure, teachers had tried to make Hidan clean up his language, but after junior year and God only knew how many detentions they realized it was simply a worthless cause.

Upon reaching the closet, Deidara slipped in, pulling the other in before shutting the door behind them. There was a brief glance exchanged between the two in the dark room before Deidara flung himself at Hidan, immediately going for the neck and biting down, Hidan letting out a hiss as he dug his nails into the blond's back.

The pair weren't in a relationship by any means. That would be too awkward since their personalities clashed so badly. No, they were what one would call "fuck buddies". Two people who had sex but have no emotional attachments to each other outside of friendship. Both were simply there to joke and hang out like any other friends would, but also there to relieve sexual frustrations without the trouble of having to hunt down a partner. Deidara kept it simple, as did Hidan.

Their position went from the middle of the small three foot by three foot closet to the very back, several brooms being knocked down. One nailed Deidara in the back of the head as he pulled his partner's shirt off, Hidan cussing slightly as another one tripped him up. Once situated against a back counter/sink, Hidan flipped their positions, pulling Deidara's shirt off and letting his mouth clamp down on Deidara's shoulder, drawing a bit of blood and sucking on it. Deidara never understood Hidan's fixation with that, but he didn't question it too much, just letting out a low growl and bucking his hips into the other's own.

One watching the situation could easily see that they weren't in a relationship by the lack of intimacy. They never kissed on the lips or higher then the neck. Rarely did they make eye contact unless one was telling the other to do something, and, most of all, they never called out each other's names.

"Ahh!! Mr. Akasunaaa!!" Deidara moaned out, lost in a fantasy as Hidan stroked the other male, successfully having removed all clothing by this point.

"Still fucking hung up on that guy? Shit, man, it's almost spring break," Hidan managed out, sparing his fingers a lick before preparing the other. They took turns being the "bitch", and it was currently Deidara's turn, whether he liked it or not.

"Fuck off, ahh, Hidan," Deidara groaned out, pushing back against the other's hand, panting all the while.

While this situation was going on, in the science wing on the other side of school, Sasori was fighting off a headache.

"Don't touch the broken glass, and don't step in the spilled chemicals! Itachi, if you could just take Hatsu to the nurse, I'll take care of the spill," Sasori instructed, holding his bleeding student's hand under the running water of the sink.

"This is why you need to listen to me when I tell you to heat the beaker while holding it with the clamps and not your hand. The school buys cheap supplies, so they break extremely easily when heated like this," Sasori lectured, the teenage boy fighting back tears.

"Be glad we weren't working with anything toxic today. Itachi, just keep pressure here and take these paper towels with you to keep his hand from bleeding everywhere," he said, irritation coursing through his system. This hadn't been a good day in the slightest, and it had been his second broken glass incident with this experiment, but his first injury. He had to wonder if his students even had the mental capacity for these sorts of experiments…

The student aid took action, following Sasori's instructions as latex gloved hands held pressure on the other boy's wound, ushering him off to the nurse.

"Class, if you so much as touch _anything _or turn on your burners in the five minutes that I am gone, I will use your innards for my sixth hour anatomy class. Are we clear?" he said, eyes widened slightly just out of natural habit when he made threats.

His class nodded with several "Yes, sirs," cringing at how strangely intimidating their chemistry teacher could be when he wanted.

"Good," Sasori said, turning on his heels and exiting.

_Of course_ this would be the day that the science wing's broom closet would be locked. That was just Sasori's luck of the draw. Things would always be more than difficult on the one day he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before since he was up late grading tests. _Of course._

The janitor no where to be seen and Sasori didn't have a key. That left the only other broom closet on his side of the school was in the math wing, but it was still quite a walk. Muttering under his breath, the disgruntled, redheaded teacher moved down the hall, making three left turns and then one right turn before reaching the math hallway. He glared ahead of him the entire way. Today was not his day, and little did he know, it was about to get worse.

Placing his hand on the broom closet's door handle, he pulled it open and paused for a moment.

Some small part of Sasori wished to all hell that he was hallucinating what was currently going on in front of him, but it was very clear when one of them let out a loud moan that it was not a hallucination. It was none other than the only two seniors in his chemistry class going at it in the damn closet beside the broom and mop he needed. In fact, it looked like Deidara was gripping onto it, but Sasori didn't leave the door open long enough to find out as he turned on his heels and walked calmly to the office, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed downward and a firm grimace placed on his lips. That was a lot more then he wanted to see for the two seconds that he had seen it.

"Mm, w-what was that?" Deidara asked, looking towards the door, having been too caught up in sensation to really notice that the door had opened.

"Ah fuck!" Hidan called out, tilting his head back.

…Obviously, Hidan was finished…

Five minutes later had Deidara and Hidan pulling on their clothing before the door opened up, revealing the vice principal and the school councilor, both looking quite furious as they ushered the pair off to the office.

It clicked then that what Deidara thought he saw was them getting caught by someone. The golden haired male concluded that it was Itachi since he was standing in the office, staring at them when they were brought in with a look that said "I can't believe you are that stupid."

An hour of getting yelled at and the pair had 3 days of in school suspension, not exactly what Deidara had wanted when he tracked down Hidan in the first place.

Even in the darkness of the theater, it was easy for Sasori to make out Deidara's horrified expression. He barely repressed an amused smirk. He'd never seen the blond lose his cool like that before. He seemed like the type that didn't let anything get to him.

"Who did you think it was?" Sasori inquired out of mere curiosity.

"Itachi. He was standing in the office when we got there," Deidara managed out, looking completely embarrassed. That was definitely not the way he had wanted Sasori to see him naked for the first time.

Sasori just shook his head and sighed, eyes closed as he rubbed his temples. Sure, he'd been amused for about three seconds, but now he just wanted to leave before his currently "busy" student in the front row saw him.

"Let's, uh, forget that ever happened. Okay?" Deidara suggested with a quiet nervous laugh, Sasori just grunting slightly at the remark.

"The damage and image has long since left my mind. I've blocked it out with more pleasant things."

Deidara couldn't help but wonder what would be more pleasant than him naked. Perhaps "more pleasant" meant Sasori had replaced Hidan with himself? It was a long shot, but Deidara liked the thought, and if he liked it then he must have been right.

"The movie's almost over. I'm going to leave now. It was nice talking to you," Sasori said, pulling up the hood on his black hoodie before glancing back at his student.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, un."

With that, Sasori swiftly moved down the aisle and out the door, leaving Deidara alone with the couple orally fucking each other in the front row.

Oh, how he wished that was him and Sasori right now. But he had to look on the bright side: at least they were on a first name basis now. That meant that he was one step closer to getting into Sasori's pants.

Glancing up at the screen, Deidara rolled his eyes and got up, leaving only ten minutes after the other. He'd lost his movie gamble, but he didn't regret it.

Upon reaching home, Deidara did what he usually did after getting home: he flopped down on his couch and laid back, petting his cat behind the ears. "That movie sucked. I don't recommend you go see it, Grasshopper."

The cat simply purred and pressed its head more into the blond's palm, green eyes closing contently, earning a chuckle from Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just looking for food, un. Be careful, or you'll become a fat-ass like the neighbor's cat." Getting up, Deidara walked into his meager kitchen and poured some food into the black calico's dish, letting him eat as he moved back into the living room.

"Hmm… May as well watch a real movie," he said with a grin, popping a DVD into the player and turning it on.

Ten minutes later had the sounds of loud moans filling the air, Deidara sitting on his couch, watching his favorite porn with a small smirk on his face. His mind was only on Sasori, wondering idly when he'd get to do these things to him.

-- - --

AN: Oh-Ho! We have another encounter! Is lust finally kindling in our young oblivious redhead teacher? Is Deidara ever going to get head from Sasori? What is the name of the porn he's watching?! Well leave a review and these questions will be answered! While you're at it, you should also go read _Sky Blue Eyes_ by Delightful Sin. She only has one chapter up, but maybe if you leave a constructive review bitching at her, then she'll update! Just a thought. Much love, guys.

I took the time to write this. Please take the short time to review. Thank you.


	5. Video Games and Books

Deidara always hated the blaring sound of an alarm clock in the

AN: Heeeey guys! So um, here's an update! Feel free to kill me, I spent the time between writing this chapter and finishing the last one doing real life things and playing _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ with Delightful Sin. Anyway, here's your long awaited chapter! I've got a new fic on the way too, it should be up and about soon. Much love, guys.

Warning: See warnings in previous chapters, damn it.

Disclaimer: I own the words, but I don't own Naruto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara always hated the blaring sound of an alarm clock in the morning. It was so… disruptive. Something about that sound made Deidara capable of a double homicide and three armed robberies, though only for an instant. Maybe if mankind woke up to a more pleasant sound, something like the soft coos of last night's lover and the smell of breakfast in the next room, there would be less crime in the world.

Those were just Deidara's musings anyway.

On the other hand, Sasori took that sound and made it his motivation. His alarm clock was located on the other side of the room, thus making him have to get up to turn it off. This was how the redheaded teacher started off everyday, bright and early at the lovely hour of five. A shuffle across the room, a brisk workout, shower, and breakfast of toast with butter; this was his routine.

Deidara insisted on smashing the little screaming clock to bits, waking up late at 10 when he was to be up at 8, blasting music in an overly-hot shower while singing along and skipping breakfast for more interesting things. For Deidara, there was no routine.

This Saturday morning was no different then most.

"Bitches love me, love me, love me!!" Deidara's voice echoed through the steam, dancing around his small bathroom as he sang along to the CD currently playing in the corner, tugging on a pair of impossibly tight pants before attacking his hair with a brush.

Sasori sighed softly to himself as he looked down at the papers before him. Even though it was Saturday, there was still work to be done. He got up at his usual prompt of five AM and went through his routine of working out, showering, and breakfast, thus leaving him with his task for the day. Grading papers wasn't exactly what he wanted to do on his day off, but he figured if he got it done quickly, he could go lurk around the used book store. They usually had decent books for sale that he used often to kill time with. Sasori was a sponge when it came to books; he could never get enough.

Successfully getting every knot out of his hair, Deidara took his usual five minutes to check himself out in the mirror shirtless. As far as he was concerned, he looked best when he was only clad in a pair of pants. It had that sort of alluring, "Don't you want to finish undressing me?" look to it, at least that's what he thought. Licking his lips at himself in the mirror, Deidara pulled on what was by far his favorite white t-shirt to date. Yeah, it was a girl's shirt, but that just meant it hugged his body just that much more and the phrase on the front was just too much to pass up.

Glancing at the clock, Deidara sighed slightly. It was a Saturday, and that meant that Deidara was required by Seiryuu law not to think about school. But he needed to write that essay and then actually buy a college algebra book. He'd been putting it off all semester but now had a failing grade. He got a not too pleasant phone call from his mom about that one.

Reminding himself it was Saturday, Deidara decided he'd spend some time playing a video game before heading out to the used book store on campus. If he had to think about school, he could at least do something fun first.

The antique grandfather clock in the corner of the room drolled out five tolls, alerting Sasori to the fact that he had only two hours left to get to the book store and get what he wanted before it closed. Sighing, he looked at the now quite small stack of papers in front of him. He didn't like to leave tasks unfinished, but he also didn't want to ruin his plans for the day. Well… leaving just three papers ungraded couldn't hurt him. He'd just do them when he got home.

Lifting himself up from his kitchen table he cleaned up his area, finding he would at least come home to order instead of chaos. It didn't take much for things to be labeled as chaos, sadly, in Sasori's world. Slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys from the rack beside the door, Sasori left his apartment with his task on his mind.

Deidara was purely amazed how five hours could simply fly when you were playing a game like _The Legend of Zelda_. It was this odd sort of pull when once you got into a temple, you couldn't stop until you beat the damn thing. Fortunately for Deidara, he wasn't terribly far into the game, so the temple wasn't that hard, allowing for his addiction to be quelled for a while.

"Must, stop… Princess can…wait!" Deidara exclaimed, forcing himself to save and turn off the system. He effectively tossed his wireless controller on the side table and laid back on the couch with an over-dramatic sigh, looking down at the cat beside him.

"That's some good stuff, Grasshopper, it's almost better then sex… almost, un."

Said cat just looked up at him, stretched, then went back to sleep, earning a small scratch behind the ears.

Looking toward the clock he had on the stove in his kitchen, Deidara scowled slightly. Now he only had an hour and a half till the damn placed closed and it took ten minutes to get there. Well… with any luck there'd be some hot, lonely employee willing to help him find what he's always looking for and the book he needed. Yeah, he was after Sasori, and the other male was quite fresh in his mind after their somewhat recent theater adventure, but that didn't mean Deidara couldn't fool around here and there in the mean time.

So with that thought in mind, Deidara stood, stretched, and threw on some shoes. He spent five minutes looking for his keys around his cluttered living room before exiting promptly after fixing his hair. Can't go out looking like you just lost and found your keys, right?

Deidara entered the book store with a soft sigh. He really wasn't much of a reader so being in a place so full of books made him feel a bit… out of place. But with charisma like Deidara's own, you could just make that place your own instead of adjusting to fit. So that's what Deidara did.

Smoothly, he walked in and fired the attractive looking clerk his usual smile, leaning up on the counter and over so he was in much closer proximity to the male.

"Hey, mind telling me where I could find the college math books, hm?" He asked smoothly, letting his eyes trail over the brunette.

Of course the male didn't quite know how to react, as he was more then likely quite straight. So with a slightly flustered expression, he pointed to the last aisle with the most sheepish smile one could possibly imagine.

"L-Last shelf in that aisle, s-sir. If you need any more help just-"

"Ask? Oh I will," Deidara cut in, smirking smoothly before pushing himself off the counter and walking to the last aisle.

As expected, said aisle was completely barren of any sort of life, but then again that's how Deidara felt about math: a lifeless world that really didn't need to exist. All the world needed from it was addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. Of course that was all the world ever needed out of anything anyway.

Browsing for a mere moment, Deidara grabbed the book he needed but stopped. He'd come all this way, went through hell to find parking, and gotten his book in under five minutes. That was just sad. Pursing his lips, the azure eyed student tucked the book under his arm and sighed. Well… maybe he could just browse around? Maybe by some stroke of luck he would find a book to read.

So with a soft hum, he pushed off the wall and slipped down the main aisle, letting his eyes wander down the aisles that branched off of it. First aisle: boring, second aisle had two people in it, but it was the high level English aisle, which meant there would be no interesting books down that one. Not that such a thing existed for Deidara anyway. Interesting books, ha.

The third and fourth aisles were much the same, but the fifth, well at the end of it held a special surprise for Deidara.

A shock of red hair graced his vision and all he could do was grin and slip quietly into the aisle behind him. For some stupid reason the song that plays when you open a big treasure chest in Zelda suddenly rang through his head. He had to take a break from that damn game…

Drawing in a breath, he peeked between the books and across the shelf to the aisle Sasori was in, watching as he browsed through books.

Today's selection in the fiction section was… less then pleasing for the redheaded teacher. He'd poked around in the history section for a while, then looked at historical fiction; a fully expected disappointment, and thus lead him to plain old fiction...

…Where he now found himself as frustrated as he had been in the other sections.

Fantasy wasn't his thing, but he'd picked up a mildly interesting sounding one anyway. No, what Sasori craved today was a good crime drama, a mystery novel if you will. The redhead was incredibly picky, as he didn't want to waste precious time on a book he might not like. He had far better things to do then that.

Sighing, he looked down, hazel eyes looking at the depressingly small used mystery section. Letting his eyes scan over titles, he bent down and grabbed one that looked interesting, unaware he was being watched.

Deidara's eyes followed the other's form as he bent down, shamelessly checking out the oblivious male's ass with hungry eyes. Whatever prompted it, Deidara couldn't keep it inside. He outwardly hummed that little tune that plays when you open a big treasure chest in Zelda.

Sasori straightened with book in hand, looking around somewhat confused. He could've sworn he heard someone behind him humming something… must've just been someone in another aisle being idiotic. Looking down, he opened the book and started to read the first few pages, figuring if those were decent he would just go ahead and buy it for entertainment's sake.

Deidara knew this was the perfect chance to make his presence known without drawing any sort of suspicion to himself.

"Hey Sasori, long time no see," Deidara called from the other end of the aisle, smiling warmly.

Sasori looked up when his name was called, slightly irritated he was being torn away from a potentially good book, but more confused when he saw Deidara. What the hell was up with him running into his former student every other week or so? It seemed like that was happening a lot recently…

"Hello, Deidara," he replied quietly, closing the book.

The blond couldn't help but notice how when he called Sasori by his name instead of Mr. Akasuna, he didn't go ridged or into teacher mode. In place of that, he just straightened and looked mildly annoyed, as though it was some great burden having his name simply fall from another person's lips.

"What brings you to the campus book store? You don't go to school here," Deidara mused, smiling as he looked at the books in the other's arms.

Sasori just inwardly rolled his eyes, straightening his posture a bit before responding.

"Not right this instant, no. As it stands now,though, this is the cheapest book store in town. I suppose this is where you go to school?"

Deidara grinned, rolling his shoulders smoothly. He didn't want to come off as too cocky, oh no, right now he had to come off as the more mature college student who would be a joy to talk to on a one on one basis. Once he had Sasori at a point where he wouldn't scare him off, then he'd be more himself. "Yeah, for the moment this is where I go. Didn't want to stray too far from my stomping grounds, you know?"

Sasori gave a hum of acknowledgment before he let his eyes fall away from his former student's face. There was writing on the other's shirt that caught his attention. It looked like a popular soda's logo but the writing there… well it certainly wasn't the green and white logo he was used to.

"Deidara… how do you get away with wearing a grotesque girls' shirt out in public?" Sasori said, not intending it to be a serious question, but anyone that could walk out wearing a white shirt that said "Mount and Do Me" had to expect negative feedback.

Inside, Deidara blanched, so much for his mature guise. Well he could still milk it and get away with one or two screw ups right? After all, he was a college guy, and college guys wore shirts like this.

"It's all I had clean this morning, Hidan gave it to me for my birthday last year and it was the only thing in my drawer. Which reminds me I need to do laundry tonight, so thanks for pointing that out, I would've forgotten otherwise, un."

Sasori wasn't sure if he was supposed to say "you're welcome" to that or not, so instead he chose the high road and just answered with a soft hum.

Deidara grinned and "stealthfully" brought his own book up over the shirt's writing, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "So, what brings you here anyway, un?"

Sasori shrugged, wondering where Deidara's curiosity ended. "I needed a new book."

Deidara glanced at the books Sasori had in his hand with a little grin, nodding and letting his eyes return to the other's face, but not to his eyes, instead he focused on the rather pleasant looking pair of lips that adorned the other's face.

"That's cool, yeah, I just came in here to get a book for my college algebra class. I figure maybe it'll help me bring my grade up, un."

Funny, Sasori couldn't remember asking Deidara why he came. In fact, Sasori was quite ready to go home and finish grading the three papers he hadn't graded as well as settle in for some reading. But Deidara insisted on carrying on conversation, and Sasori had to admit, he was quite lacking in the social department. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible; to carry on a conversation.

Little did Sasori know, Deidara had just formed a glorious idea in his head, which lead to the forming of a plan which was about to go into action.

The brief silence was interrupted by Deidara, per usual, the blond looking down with a heavy, troubled sigh. "Hey um… you're good with numbers right?" Deidara asked, playing up the scared, vulnerable student role.

Warily, Sasori furrowed his eyebrows, something in his gut telling him Deidara was up to something. "I am decent with them. Why?"

"Well it's like I said, Sasori, I've got a really bad grade in math and well, I figure who better to help me then a teacher, right?"

So that's what Deidara was up to, Sasori had a feeling it would be something to that tune. Closing his eyes and letting out a smooth, mildly annoyed sigh, Sasori opened his bored looking eyes and looked towards the blond's face. "I'm not _your_ teacher anymore, Deidara. Nor am I a tutor. I helped before because you desperately needed it. You're in college now, fix your problems yourself. That's how the real world is."

Deidara expected an answer like that, so what did he do? He played it up, just like he had way back when…

"But… Mr. A—I mean Sasori, it's like I said before. When you teach, I understand it. Your style can't have changed that much in three years so I know that if I come to you I'll get it for sure. I won't be taking a gamble on you like I would hiring a tutor, un…"

Damn, Deidara so should've been in drama when he was in high school.

Sasori looked like he had a headache coming on. Yes, Deidara wasn't his responsibility anymore. Yes, he could easily turn him down with the cold harsh reality of life, but…what could he say? As much as Deidara annoyed him, Sasori liked him and he didn't want to see him fail. What could one tutoring session hurt, right? It wasn't like he did anything on Sundays, anyway.

"Fine, quit your blabbering. I'll give you one session, tomorrow at your home. What time would be best for you?" He asked, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Deidara's face lit up, inside he knew his actions had gone exactly according to his new master plan. "Six would be good! I can fix dinner then as thanks. Do you know where Sunset Ridge apartments are?"

Sasori nodded. In school he had had former acquaintances that lived there.

"Awesome, well my apartment number is 208. Here, let me write that down for you. I'll give you my number too, just in case you get lost, un." Inside Deidara's head he couldn't help but add, "Or want to get laid, just call me up."

Reaching into his pocket, Deidara pulled out his wallet and fished around in it, pulling out an old receipt before pulling out a pen from his other pocket. He always carried on in case of times like this when he needed to give out his number.

Quickly he jotted it down and handed the paper to Sasori, who neatly folded it in his pocket and nodded.

"Tomorrow at six, then," Sasori said, unsure how he felt about the other actually cooking something for him Could Deidara even cook? That was something he would have to avoid dwelling on between now and then.

Deidara smirked smoothly and nodded before speaking, "Six it is, I'll see you then, Sasori."

Figuring he was dismissed, Sasori nodded and turned, moving to the counter, paying for his books and leaving a bit more irritated then he had when he first came there. Tutoring former students was not high on his list of things to do.

Content he'd done all he possibly could for the day, Deidara waiting a bit for Sasori to leave so they wouldn't have that awkward, "I just said good bye to you but I'm going to see you every five seconds in this store for the next ten minutes" issue. Not only that, but Deidara wished to savor the delicious victory of managing to get Sasori into his home and in the three step plan, that was the biggest. First step, get Sasori to his home, second step, get him into the bedroom, third step, get him naked and fuck him senseless. There was an optional fourth step there, but Deidara didn't really want to take out the bondage gear so soon. After all, he didn't want to scare Sasori off.

But this was a damn good start to things…

Upon reaching his quaint apartment, Sasori moved to the kitchen table and promptly finished grading the three papers that he'd left undone, finding they had haunted him the entire time he was out. Content that everything was in order, Sasori settled himself on his couch, head tilted back onto the top of the couch. Was doing this really a good move? Yeah, he needed the karma points, but dealing with Deidara was never an easy thing to do.

Fishing around in his pocket, Sasori pulled out the receipt Deidara had written his apartment number and phone number on, glancing over the somewhat neat writing on it with a sigh. Curiosity, however, got the better of him and prompted him to turn the receipt over, eyes narrowing at what was written on it, unable to stop himself from reading the name of the first item on the list out loud.

"Naughty Sex Kittens Volume VIII DVD…" Sasori muttered, tossing the evident sex shop receipt onto his coffee table with a snort. There was more listed, but Sasori didn't want to know what Deidara was into. "He hasn't changed a bit," the redhead added, rubbing his temples and deciding to block out he information he'd just gained by reading one of the books he'd bought this after noon.

Ever unaware about what Deidara had written his information on, the blond threw himself onto the couch, grinning to himself and picking up the phone. He had to run his plan past his wingman, after all, and get the reassurance that it was foolproof.

The phone rang and rang for nearly two minutes before someone answered, though it wasn't at all what Deidara had been expecting.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hidan breathed into the phone, clearly busy on the other end with a muffled and irritated voice in the background saying, "I can't believe you fucking answered the damn phone."

Unphased, Deidara replied like he always did on the phone with Hidan while he was getting fucked, but then again he usually did.

"Exactly what you're getting now, but that's not important. I'll get it tomorrow. I got Sasori agree to come over tomorrow, un."

"You called me to-- ugh fuck right there," Hidan stopped, his breathing getting a little louder into the phone.

Deidara just rolled his eyes, listening to the steady pant and obnoxious moans that was Hidan.

"Guess it's good tonight, huh?" Deidara questioned, chuckling slightly when his friend moaned.

"I'll fucking call you back, ah! Fuck Kakuzu, are you a fuckin' pussy?! You can fuck me harder then that!" And with that, Hidan hung up, leaving Deidara rolling his eyes. There was a reason they stopped being fuck buddies and just remained friends for a reason.

Nearly two hours later, Hidan called Deidara back, the blond in the middle of another temple on his game. "Yeah?" He answered, balancing the phone on his shoulder.

"You've got some shitty ass timing, blondie, now what the fuck did you want?"

"I already told you but you weren't listening," Deidara said, eyes focused on the screen.

"You wouldn't listen either if you had the biggest cock ever being pressed right into your—"

"I get it Hidan, you were getting fucked by your med student and it was good,"

"Don't fucking cut me off, I was about to bless your fuckin' ears with the best fuckin' mental image on the entire fuckin' planet!"

"Mmhm," Deidara hummed, the sounds of the game being heard on the other end of the phone.

"You haven't put that fuckin' mind rot away have you?"

"Not really, un," Deidara said, smirking towards the TV before adding, "but that's beside the point. Point is, I got Sasori to agree to coming over tomorrow."

"Really? Is he coming for sex?" Hidan questioned, somewhat amazed that their stick-up-the-ass former chemistry teacher would agree to such a thing. This sounded way too good to be true.

"He is, he just doesn't know it yet. He thinks he's coming over to help me in my math class," Deidara elaborated, content that he would be able to seduce Sasori no matter what the situation was.

You could practically hear Hidan's eyes rolling. "So he's just fuckin' coming over to teach you shit? Damn you suck."

"Oh, but Hidan, I want an education," Deidara cooed, pausing the game so he could grab something to drink.

"The fuck you do. So how do you plan on getting teach into bed?"

Deidara had been waiting for Hidan to ask him that all night. "The plan is simple, take the word "education" put an "S" on the front and take out the "A", that's my plan for tomorrow."

There was a long pause on the other end, which was Hidan putting that phrase together.

"What the fuck, Deidara? Can't you just say you're gonna fuckin' seduce him?"

"Nope."

"How long did it take you to think that one up?"

"Bout' an hour, un."

Hidan just sighed and spoke once more, clearly bored of the conversation and rather tired from the night's events. "Whatever, fuck face. Good fucking luck tomorrow, you're gonna need it."

"Just don't call me when I'm doing him into the mattress, un," Deidara said, a smirk firmly planted on his features as he pulled out a soda.

"Fuck you fag." Click. And that was the end of that conversation for the night.

Deidara just grinned and set the phone back in it's cradle, sauntering back to his spot on the couch to resume a late night of one on one Zelda playing.

Tomorrow, the real fun would begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: This chapter was almost doomed to be like, twenty pages long. I spared you the TL;DR and gave you this! I hope it's satisfactory, the next chapter will be even better, I can assure you! Reviews make my soul do fun back flips. So you should give me reviews, basically.


	6. Dinner and Tutoring

AN: Oh, you guys wanna throttle me, I know, I know. Sorry for the long delay, but I actually started college and uh, yeah. Sort of took up a LOT of my time. Like, a lot. I'll spare you the boring details, though, and get right down to the nitty-gritty; I think you guys will _really_ like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah blah, you saw it in my other chapters.

Warning: See other chapters.

- - - - - - - - - -

When one is up most of the night playing a video game, it's really easy for one to sleep in the next day.

And that is exactly what Deidara did.

Sure, his alarm went off at eight as usual, but he just turned it off in his sleep: a move he would later regret.

The living space that college guys possess always have to have a certain level of messiness to them. Like most species though, if they hope to mate, they have to have a livable area in which to move and, well, fuck. This was something Deidara had planned to thoroughly correct this day, but the delightful tunes of Hyrule field played in Deidara's head and lulled him into a far longer sleep then he'd planned.

The sun was shining in Deidara's room and into his eyes, a very bad sign, as he got the apartment with the windows facing west. Funnily enough, the sunlight wasn't what woke Deidara. No, it was his ever-loving feline companion.

See, when the light shines in just right, it's enough to send a cat of only a year's mind a flutter. Grasshopper was quite susceptible to this enchanting glimmer of light upon the sheets, so naturally the black calico assumed the crouching position. Green eyes dilated, widened and focused on their prey. His tail twitched slightly as his butt wiggled in anticipation for the kill.

Building, building, building, and…

"FUCK~!!!" Deidara screeched, finding out rather painfully that the glimmer of light that had caught his beloved little "kitten's" enchantment just happened to be directly over his crotch.

"Damn it, Grasshopper, I need that tonight!" he yelled, cupping his precious jewels, gladly realizing they were still intact.

Then it was as though a light switch had clicked in his head. The sunlight was shining into his room, which meant that the sun was in the west, which meant… Fuck.

Azure eyes swiveled over to the clock, letting out an even louder "fuck" at the bright shining numbers that read 1:07pm.

Deidara had had the day perfectly planned out, a rarity for him. Three hours for cleaning his house, five hours for grooming himself, and finally two hours for cooking an extravagant meal to catch Sasori's fancy. While some people would think five hours to be excessive for grooming, Deidara took pride in making himself as fuckable and sexy as possible. This took time, and if anyone dared to call him feminine, he would have to beat them within an inch of their life to prove his masculinity and then saunter off swaying his hips in the most feminine and seductive way he knew how. The blond was a sucker for irony like that.

Now, sadly, he only had a short amount of time to do everything.

Cleaning became something far less thorough than he'd planned. Yes, cleaning for Deidara now was simply shoving all the shit possible into his closet and lighting a few scented candles. The living room wasn't as bad, and his kitchen was always clean since he rarely cooked.

So far, so good as far as step one went.

With the pleasant sounds of music filling the small apartment space, Deidara set to work on grooming. He positioned himself in front of the mirror with tweezers in hand and for the next forty-five minutes, plucked his eyebrows into the perfect shape for his face. If he was going to be up close and personal with his sexy little redhead, he certainly didn't want to have a unibrow that went down to his eyelashes; such a thing just wouldn't do.

Letting out a breath and assessing himself in the mirror, Deidara called it acceptable and drew a bath, pouring in some vanilla scented salts to make his skin soft as the tub filled. Stripping himself of the boxers he'd been wearing all day, he slid into the tub and let out a soft groan of contentment as the warm water lapped at his achy muscles. Sadly, being crouched over a game controller half the night did leave one with rather sore muscles.

Once more he got to work on hair removal, removing the hair from his legs and under arms as well as a bit more… intimate places. In Deidara's head, he felt like smooth skin would attract someone of Sasori's type more. Just the same however, Deidara had learned from porn that hairy testicles looked like two kiwis with a sausage and the very thought of it was disgusting.

Due to the delicate nature of this process, it took Deidara an hour to finish, leaving his skin silky soft and ready for the trembling needy hands that the blond was sure to grace him later.

Draining the tub, and doing something that nature lovers would scream at, the blond flipped on a hot shower and stepped in to finish up the job with the tasks of washing his hair and body last on the water involved list for grooming. Saving water and nature had to take a side step to narcissism sometimes.

By the time Deidara was done, it was getting close to four-thirty, and making the blond anxious as to whether or not he'd have enough time to cook. Well, he and Sasori agreed to six, and knowing Sasori, he would arrive exactly at six, so he figured he'd be alright, or so he hoped anyway.

Dressing quickly and brushing out his hair, Deidara moved onto the kitchen with Grasshopper circling his legs the whole way. His feline companion couldn't resist charming Deidara when he was in the kitchen, as the calico could usually talk Deidara into feeding him some scraps.

Of course, the day was much less chaotic for Sasori.

Waking up promptly at five, the redhead ate breakfast then went running. At seven he took a shower and at eight he skimmed over the papers he'd graded previously to make sure all his marks had been accurate. At eleven, Sasori took to reading the book he'd purchased, content in the mystery unfolding through the pages.

At one, Sasori put the now finished book aside and sighed. Books weren't the same anymore, the endings always sucked and it took an act of God for a good book to be found. Just the same, the redhead began to cook himself a light lunch so he could start filling out forms to re-apply for college. As much as he _loved_ being a high school anatomy/chemistry teacher, he wanted to do greater things with his life, and that meant going back to school for his masters degree.

By the time forms had been filled out and paid for, it was getting close to three, time to feed his beloved pet his daily dose of beetles and small grasshoppers.

Watching Hiruko eat was always a rather interesting thing to watch, as the scorpion liked to play with its prey before landing the killing blow with its lightening fast stinger.

After thirty minutes of observation, Sasori turned on the news and caught up on the day's events. By the time he was done, it was five o'clock, and time to go make dinner.

Just as Sasori went to go do that, however, it dawned on him he had to leave his beloved sanctuary to go attend to Deidara and his learning needs. Well, fuck, that's just what he wanted to do on his Sunday, but he couldn't watch a former student fail and do nothing to attempt helping.

Knowing full well that it took at least half an hour to get anywhere in this town, Sasori swatted his hair down and moved down to the parking lot, in which he got into his car and drove off to his former student's apartment.

When the knock came upon Deidara's door, the blond couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He'd just gotten the spaghetti sauce done and the noodles had been done for a while, which had left him plenty of time to put on his eyeliner and freshen up.

Licking his lips, Deidara sauntered over to the door and opened it, smiling charmingly at his former teacher.

"Hey, come on in," Deidara said, stepping aside to let the smaller male in.

Sasori didn't look at all amused. In fact, he looked rather irritated. Perhaps it was the heavy scent of cologne wafting off of Deidara's body that was currently invading his brain and attempting to start a headache, or it was how eerily good the food Deidara was cooking smelled, as his faith in the other's cooking skills was non-existent. He would have to see how good it tasted.

Once more, Sasori was prepared to be thrust out of his comfort zone and into a place where he was sure he'd have to disinfect himself after leaving. To his pleasant surprise, the apartment wasn't a total wreck, nor did it reek of the smell that was college bachelor. Instead, it smelled like a mix of lavender and vanilla, something Sasori often burned in order to relax after the long toils of the day in the high school jungle.

"So how are you?" Deidara asked as he went back into the kitchen to stir the warming spaghetti sauce.

Sasori perked up at this, his eyes pulling away from the surprisingly bare living room. If he remembered right, Deidara's parents were fairly well off. This was proved by the way Deidara flashed his cash around to buy this and that with no thoughts of the students who could barely afford the school lunch. Clearly, things had changed slightly, and Sasori couldn't help but smirk that that thought. Deidara needed to experience that to appreciate the money he had and learn respect for it. However, Sasori was getting ahead of himself in his assumptions.

"I'm fine. Yourself?" he responded quietly, eyes falling upon the table, which was already set and organized. Deidara must've been trying to make some kind of impression or else he wouldn't go to such great lengths to set the table and cook dinner.

Of course, with Sasori's question about Deidara's well being, the blond couldn't contain the grin that left his lips. If he was asking about his well being then that meant that he

might be even slightly interested in Deidara's mouth engulfing his swollen—

"Deidara, if you're going to zone out on me when I've just gotten here then I should leave," Sasori said, suddenly beside him, causing the blond to startle slightly.

"No, no, no, I'm fine. It's just been a long day," Deidara assured, flashing his million dollar smile, eyes once more falling and coming back up in what Sasori didn't catch as a once over of his slender and (to Deidara) delectable body.

"Hm," Sasori hummed, looking at the food that was cooking and walking back to the table to take a seat.

As soon as dinner was served, Sasori found himself in another pleasant surprise that was Deidara's cooking. The sauce held delightful treats of tomato chunks that complimented the blend of herbs and spices Deidara had chosen to put in. Of course, what Deidara didn't tell Sasori was that in fact that was the only meal he knew how to make, as it was the only meal his mother ever had time to teach him. After an experimenting phase he subjected Hidan to and two cases of food poisoning later, he managed to get the hang of it.

Deidara noticed something about dinner that bothered him slightly, and that was the silence the two shared. If he hoped to get anywhere tonight, he'd have to be a bit more charming to the other. The important thing was getting Sasori to view him as anything but a former student. Fortunately, or perhaps not for Sasori, Deidara got off on thinking of Sasori as his former teacher, a fact he exploited in many a wet dream that sent his little college "heart" a flutter.

"So how's life been treating you? It was, what, two years before we saw each other again?" Deidara questioned, sipping on a bottle of water he had near by, his tongue none-too-subtly licking the rim of the opening, with a bit of metal catching the light and disappearing as soon as it appeared.

That flash distracted Sasori from the question for a moment, trying to think of what it had been. "It's been fine. Just doing what I did before: cycling through students and working. What's that in your mouth?" He asked without thinking, a rare slip of what was on his mind.

Deidara blinked and took another swig of water to clean any food off before sticking his tongue out and showing off the shining silver ball on his tongue. Sasori looked mildly disgusted, but Deidara could already feel his stomach muscles jumping in excitement at the fact that Sasori had been looking at his mouth. Now if he could just get Sasori a little closer to put that ring to use.

"Good, bad, what do you think?" Deidara asked, grinning.

"I think it must've hurt like fuck," Sasori said, sipping on a matching bottle of water as he pushed what was left on his plate around, finding himself relaxing a bit when it came to talking to Deidara. He never had a particular dislike for the blond, he just didn't like that he caused trouble all the time. One on one wasn't so terrible, thankfully.

The word fuck was like magic to Deidara's ears. Normally, that word was squandered and forgotten thanks to Hidan's loud and frequent usage of those words. Sasori using it, however, invoked a much different response within the blond. Teachers didn't cuss around students, former or not. For Sasori to give such an utterance meant that Deidara had all the more chance to charm his way into Sasori's pants, and step one was successful with the redhead's curse.

"That's the understatement of the century," Deidara said, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"Yes, well, I've had a few piercings done in the past and I vowed that I would never get a muscle pierced," Sasori explained, gesturing up to his ear which had three subtle piercings in it, something Deidara had never noticed.

Taking the chance, Deidara lent in closer to inspect it. He was surprised that he'd never noticed, but then again Sasori's hair was long enough that it covered his ears quite well. Oh how Deidara's mind wandered, at this newest discovery, however. He could just picture his tongue slipping out to run along the shell of Sasori's ear and let the tip run along those piercings and…

Deidara caught himself and smiled, nodding slightly while he mentally kicked himself. He was not a high school girl, and he wouldn't let these oh so wonderful fantasies distract him from the task at hand. Consequently, if he could stay focused, he could make those fantasies real.

Ever oblivious, Sasori didn't so much as notice the lust in his former student's eyes.

"So you got a girlfriend and or significant other now?" Deidara asked, smirking slightly.

Sasori snorted, spite clearly written on his face. "No," he said curtly. Clearly he didn't want to discuss something like that.

Deidara couldn't stop the image of Sasori's former girlfriend popping into his head before it quickly disappeared. Grinning, he rolled his shoulders in a simple dismissal.

"Good to know we're both having zero luck in that department," Deidara said, leaning back in his chair.

Sasori could practically see the words bull shit flashing in neon lights above Deidara's head. "Mmhm… well if you're done with dinner we should get started so I'm not back too late," he explained, picking up his plate and waiting for direction from Deidara as to what to do with it.

Those words were practically music to Deidara's needy little ears.

-

"Oh, Deidara, mmm!" Sasori moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he rocked back into Deidara's hips, his voice crying out in ever louder screams of pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm so close, ahh ahhh~!" Deidara called to Sasori in return, his head spinning as the sweet embrace of climax drew near. Who would've thought math tutoring would've lead them to this?

Well, no one, because that's not what was going on at all, as much as Deidara longed it to be, he was simply listening to Sasori go over the same rules he'd heard in class, on paper step by step so he would understand.

"It's easy from here, you just take the square root of seventy-eight and you've pretty much got your answer. Just don't forget to show your steps because I'm sure your professor is looking for that," Sasori explained, moving from being hunched over the coffee table to sitting back on the couch he shared with Deidara.

"I think I get it," Deidara said as he leaned over, finding himself looming over Sasori's shoulder unintentionally.

"If you think you've got it, do one on your own and I'll check it," Sasori instructed, stretching slightly as he glanced at his wrist watch. He was glad that Deidara was catching on quickly as he didn't really want to stick around for another hour.

"Right, right," Deidara said, snagging the pencil and starting to work out the problem. It didn't take him long to finish and finish it well. He was confident, and with confidence running this strong, he knew it was time to act.

"Okay, check it and see," Deidara said, sliding the paper across the coffee table and scooting closer with his arms resting on his knees so he could see how Sasori was marking it.

Glancing down at the paper, Sasori leaned down and took out his pen, looking it over with a smooth nod.

"Looks like you've got it," he said, smiling slightly. Sasori couldn't help the smile, as he was glad Deidara was finally getting it.

"Okay, one more just to be sure," Deidara said, taking the paper and starting to write out the next problem, a smirk on his lips. Sasori viewed that smirk as confidence for getting the problem. Deidara wore that smirk for a far different reason, though.

The scratching of his pencil stopped as Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the paper and glancing at Sasori. "I'm stuck. Would you show me how to get through this?" Deidara asked innocently enough.

Sasori just sighed. Well, Deidara had to do it at least thirteen times for it to get into his head officially according to human studies. Leaning down to be right beside the other, he started work on where Deidara could've gone wrong. Well, it looked like he was doing fine. He didn't quite understand what put Deidara into a corner.

"Hey," Deidara said, tilting his head down and closer.

The movement caught Sasori's attention so he turned his head and caught the blond's gaze.

It was a moment of perfection in Deidara's mind, as his plan had gone so smoothly. Sasori had his eyes connected to Deidara's own. Now, he just had to finish it and make Sasori putty in his hands.

In a swift motion Deidara swept in, his lips connecting with Sasori's own, something he'd worked unknowingly for four years to attain. It was a warm flood of thrilling nerves for the blond, his lips feeling nearly electrical as his heart jumped in his chest. Sasori wasn't pulling away, which meant that he'd finally snagged Sasori Akasuna.

* * *

AN: HANGER OF CLIFF. ILU ALL, THANKS FOR 100 REVIEWS, I'LL GIVE YOU A SWIFT UPDATE FOR THIS!!!


	7. Ex's and O's

AN: I… love you guys. You all leave me such inspiring and sweet reviews, I'm sorry I've neglected you so! Again, thank you so much for letting me achieve over 100 reviews! Lets keep the ball rolling then shall we? And be sure to hit up Delightful Sin's newest creation "Ordinary Vanity."

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT.

Warning: Haha… you know.

STORY NOTE: Suna= Japan equivalent in this story. Sunese would be the language. Sorry that sounds silly.

-----------------

Sasori had enough of women.

His first year of teaching was supposed to be a smooth and exciting experience, not a constant worry of whether or not his off and on girlfriend would barge into his lecture. Of course, to him, they were an off and on couple. To her, however, they were set to be wed.

The day started off normally. Sasori arrived at school and moved into the teachers lounge to snag a cup of coffee, listen to the math teacher bitch about how no one cared about math and then move into his room to prepare for his first hour class.

Naturally and promptly at eight a group of zombies shuffled into his room with a few rays of sunshine here and there with Hidan and Deidara falling into the between area with a handful of other students.

"Today we're going to go over the volatile combination of water and magnesium and start a lab which you should finish tomorrow," Sasori began, turning to his over head projector and starting to draw out a series of diagrams for his class. This was simple stuff to him, but to the class it just looked like a bunch of fancy honeycomb pictures with some squiggly lines here and there.

Deidara just loved it when Sasori took notes for the class, though, so the intricate series of "doodles" were nothing more then the salvation that allowed him to watch Sasori bend over the projector. Oh, how he'd love to just walk up behind him someday and bend him even further over it. Then he'd get to watch the clear papers fall to the floor as Sasori screamed in pure ecstasy where he would---

TAP TAP TAP.

The shrill tapping that erupted from the window of the door to the classroom caught everyone's attention.

Standing behind the door with a smile on her face was the brunette that Sasori had been dating off and on for the last several months. Her grin was large and somewhat attractive, setting off her green eyes fairly well. She stood there waving and tapping on the glass as a small child would with a tank of rare fish, unknowingly hurting them.

Sasori paled when he looked over. No, paled is far too kind for what happened to the color in Sasori's face as he stood before the class sheet white.

"Uh-oh, she's back," someone in the back whispered, setting off more whispers. Truly Sasori's girlfriend really had no sense of timing, even if she had been told when she could show up a thousand times over.

Slowly, the color in Sasori's face returned as he looked back down at what he was doing. She continued to moronically tap on the door. Briefly, Sasori glanced up at Itachi before returning to his notes. No words were needed as the raven haired male approached the door and opened it, speaking to her in hushed tones, asking what she needed.

Pulling away from the door and carefully closing it, Itachi approached Sasori with his usual emotionless exterior.

"She says it's important, but she wouldn't tell me anything about the situation. Should I dismiss her?" Itachi asked smoothly, speaking just so Sasori could hear.

Sasori just stiffened where he stood, a disapproving look upon his features. "No, I'll take care of it," the redhead said, placing the dry erase pen down and running a hand through his already messy locks of crimson hair. Whatever God that was out there be with him.

"Itachi is going to hand out your packets for this lab, I expect you to look over them and start on them. I'll be right back," he informed his class in a tone of voice that could freeze blood before leaving the room.

As Sasori turned away, the class nearly let out a unanimous shutter as something flashed through his eyes akin to no kind of anger anyone had ever seen.

"Fuck, man, I think mosquito-bite tits is gonna get the can today," Hidan exclaimed, elbowing Deidara with one of those cocky grins.

Deidara just smiled delectably in return. Everyone in the room knew what was coming, but the manner in which it was about to come would leave most without words.

"What are you doing here?" Sasori asked, voice hard, thinking he closed the door all the way behind him.

"I came to talk to you, Smooches. We need to get down what our color schemes are going to be for our wedding so I can go out and look today," she informed him, smiling brightly as she looked up at Sasori. There wasn't much of a height difference, but the couple inch difference was one of the reasons Sasori agreed to date her to begin with.

"One, don't call me that, and two, you know very well when my free hour is. My first hour is not one of them and I've told you that time and time again with no avail!" He exclaimed in a low hiss, anger showing on his face now. He was NOT getting married to this bitch. No way in hell.

"You don't have to be so mean! I'm only human and sometimes I make mistakes!" She said, getting almost overly defensive about it.

"That's why mankind has invented a funny little device called a cell phone, so that way you can avoid making ridiculous mistakes by double checking when my fucking free hour is so you don't barge in on my lessons! I've told you nicely more times then I can count," Sasori said, stopping himself as his voice grew a little louder and his eyes a touch wider. The blood in his veins was starting to boil and his hands were shaking, he hadn't been this angry in a while and Sasori had almost forgotten how unpleasant it was.

"Oh, whatever! You'd just get mad at me for calling you! I never get to talk to you, ever! Besides, it's not like high schoolers are learning anyway. They aren't even paying attention!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the straw that broke Sasori's back.

"I see you every fucking night when you show up at my apartment! I see you every fucking day and all day on weekends. Clearly for me to be spending enough time with you I'd have to be fucking sewn to your damn side! And how dare you insult my teaching abilities, you fucking whore! So you think my students aren't learning anything from me? Think they're rotting their minds sitting in my classroom?"

"They're teenagers, it doesn't matter if you're a good tea-"

"No. That's not the damn problem here. The problem is you're interrupting my class and making it so that I can't do my fucking job. If I lose one student's respect because you've barged into my class babbling on about some imaginary wedding you're planning in your head then I've lost the ability to teach that student anything more then how to deal with annoying women who have attachment issues."

"I think you just have commitment issues," she said curtly, tears gathering and spilling from her eyes.

It was then that Sasori's voice erupted into a louder tone, causing the class listening inside to jump.

"I think you can go fuck yourself! I don't EVER want to see you in my presence again! I want you to take all of the shit you've left in my home by the end of tonight, or else I'm burning it. If I so much as ever see you in front of me again prattling on about some fucking wedding you're plotting between us, I'll take the matter to a higher authority and—"

"But, Smooches, I don't understand!" she blabbered between sobs, stepping back when Sasori's language took a drastic turn.

It was honestly bad when Sasori was so caught up in his anger that English was no longer a language he knew and all he could do was curse in Sunese.

A few doors down, the head of the Biology teacher peeked out from his classroom, followed by the head of a student before the teacher pushed them back in and closed the door, an action most the other classes had already taken. Inside Sasori's classroom, the students just sat in awe at Sasori's outburst, looking towards the exchange student from Suna.

"So, what's he saying?" Deidara asked them, somewhat shocked that Sasori spoke the language. He didn't have an accent at all nor did he even act like he was from there. The only thing that really told him he was even foreign was his hair, but Deidara often wondered if it wasn't just a genetic thing or a really good dye job. Good thing Deidara found that particular language rather sexy, and even when he was mad, his voice and that language sent shivers down his spine, though the blond couldn't figure out if that was from arousal or fear.

The student just looked a bit shocked, listening and shifting in his chair, speaking with a somewhat strong accent. "It's very bad. It's like… different meaning from English, though. I don't know how to translate it," he said, looking a bit anxious.

"So is he cussing her out? Calling her a cunt and stuff?" Hidan cut in, eyebrow raised with a slight curl to his upper lip as he spoke.

"C-Cunt?" The student said, looking fairly confused.

"You know, like a bitch, but more like a vagina," Hidan clarified, causing the exchange student to hold up a hand horizontally and move it side to side.

"So so, but that is the idea."

Without realizing it, the conversation outside had stopped, and Sasori had come back in, muttering under his breath in Sunese with his eyes dangerously wide and a very unamused smile on his face, the door closing behind him as he moved to the front of the classroom once more. Taking in a slow breath, he glanced at the clock, sitting down at his desk and getting out a pen, writing down a note to himself. The class was almost over and he hadn't even gotten to his demonstration yet.

"Thanks to that lovely interruption the lab that you previously had two days to do you now only have to finish in only one. I expect all of you to fill out those packets and have them done by tomorrow. Are we clear?"

At some point, Itachi had stealthfully placed a work packet on everyone's desk, surprising most everyone in the class, save for those who weren't engrossed in the conversation outside.

Never the less, the class nodded in unison. No one was going to get on Sasori's bad side today, not with that serial killer look in his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Why such a memory came to Deidara at this most inappropriate time, the blond wasn't sure, but, Gods, if Deidara wasn't in pure bliss right now.

Sweet nectar of life, Sasori's lips were against his own and he could feel the troubles of the world drifting away with every millisecond that passed.

His lips were amazingly full of life, warmth flooding his system, his mind racing with the other's cinnamon taste, and the fact he felt hands on his shoulders meant that Sasori was about to respond!

Sasori was not nearly as happy about this as Deidara thought…

With a sudden push, Sasori was up on his feet, gathering his things and moving towards the door. Deidara simply sat on the couch with a little smirk on his face, the redhead was just shy, that was all. Or, at least, that's what Deidara told himself.

Sasori remained facing away as he slid his shoes and on opened the door, hearing Deidara speak to him from behind.

"Call me later, Sasori," Deidara said, the velvet dripping from his lips. There was no way Sasori could be oblivious to Deidara's very evident lust tones, now.

But it was that comment that made his blood boil.

Glaring over his shoulder, Deidara received a look he'd only gotten to see once in his lifetime. That ice cold look that could freeze the very blood that rushed through your veins and made you feel a mere fraction of your size. The same look his entire class saw the morning he broke up with his girlfriend at school.

Perhaps it was an eerie moment of clairvoyance on Deidara's part.

Sasori wanted to say something to Deidara in return for that remark, but nothing came to his lips other then the burn that had settled upon them from the contact that Deidara had placed upon them. He felt a little sick, but all he knew is he had to leave the situation.

So with that look that said everything and nothing, he slammed the door behind him, rushing to his car with his finger tips pressed to his lips.

All the while, Deidara sat in his living room, smiling away. He knew that even if Sasori had run off, he'd planted the seed. How did the blond know he planted the seed? Well Deidara was pressed up against him for a fairly long amount of time, the shock Sasori felt would've dissolved within a few seconds and he would've reacted right away. As it stood then, Sasori didn't push him off right away. There was still hope there.

Deidara would get there, it was just a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been nearly a month since the incident with Deidara had occurred. Sasori hadn't heard from him or even seen him since then, which was fine by him, though there was a small uneasiness within him that he needed to clear up so he could move on with his life.

When he had time to think, Sasori felt a little sick about the whole ordeal. Those times when he caught Deidara looking strangely at him and passed it off as the blond zoning out Sasori realized that the blond had been checking him out and had been doing so nearly every time he'd ever seen him, even in class. Paranoia was starting to get to Sasori as he began to wonder what else had gone unnoticed through out the years. Of course, only one of those years was spent with Deidara in his classroom, but it still disturbed him to think that the blond could hold out for so long. Or maybe Sasori was looking too deeply into things.

Either way, his mind was racing, especially when it had just happened. He'd never forget the day he sat in class while his students were taking a test and coming to the awful realization that while he originally thought he was terribly disgusted with the kiss he and Deidara shared, a part of him honestly craved to try it again. He'd made the mistake of zoning out and touching his lips when that thought passed his mind, catching the attention of the local gossip girl in his class. Naturally, the class had been giving him hell ever since.

Today was one of those days in which Sasori would finish his lecture and start the process of zoning out thinking about what he was going to do to get rid of that ridiculous urge when a student called out to him.

"Seriously, Mr. Akasuna, you need to go confess your love to whoever this chick is so you won't zone out anymore," a guy called from the side, smiling slyly as he lent back in his chair.

Sasori just looked at his student with disapproval, narrowing his eyes at him.

"For the last time, give it up. My personal life isn't your concern. How would you like it if I pointed out to the class that you've got a rather large hickey on your neck that you've been trying to cover up with makeup for the last day? Or maybe I should go to your parents about it?" Sasori asked smoothly, raising one slender eyebrow.

The boy instantly paled and looked around nervously, remembering that his girlfriend was in the class and she certainly wasn't the one that had given him that hickey, and Sasori knew that.

When Sasori was in this school, when he took on the title of Mr. Akasuna, Chemistry and Anatomy teacher, not one of his students was safe when he was irritated with them.

At least this was his last class of the day, he was starting on his last nerve with his students and his head was pounding with the stresses of keeping up with the day.

The bell rang and one by one, his students filtered out, leaving Sasori alone in his classroom to tidy up this and that before leaving. Not five minutes after everyone had gone, though, the English teacher Sasori dreaded so much wandered in, seeking conversation.

Could this day get _any _better?

"So, Sasori, have you heard about the new wave of student teachers coming in? I'm getting a sweet girl from Suna and I thought you could help me speak to her in her natural language," she went on, smiling charmingly at Sasori. She always had a thing for the teacher, and that creped Sasori out more then anything he'd encountered recently.

"If I have time, I'll think about it," Sasori informed her curtly, neatly sliding some papers into a folder to be graded later. His answer was really just a fancy way of saying no, as he was always busy anymore, and if he wasn't, he'd make himself busy just so he wouldn't have to deal with this wretch on society.

"Okay, well you let me know, Hun. You getting a student teacher this year?" She asked, smiling brightly and leaning against his desk.

Sasori hated it when people lent against his desk.

"No, I'm not. I have a student aid; that's all I need." Sasori informed her, not being subtle about his disapproval of her behind on his desk.

"I understand, sometimes mixing high schoolers and college students is just trouble. Speaking of students, though, I heard the art department's student teacher is a graduate from here," she said, catching Sasori's attention as he glanced up at her.

He had an interest in art, and always had. He just didn't think it was something that could be taught. He got along well enough with the art teacher here to know that she didn't usually take kindly to student teachers or really accept them, either. Whoever it was had to be talented, which is why he was so interested.

"Did you catch their name?" Sasori asked, delighting the woman with his curiosity.

"I sure did! I also remember the little trouble maker from a few years ago. It seems he's become quite charming, though. Oh ,what was his name? It was quite unique, umm…." She went on, leaving Sasori waiting on her answer.

Fuck, this woman was so useless. He just wanted a name, not to listen to her prattle on about him and sit there trying to recall it like an idiot.

"Deidara! There we go: Deidara Seiryuu. That little whelp who always slouched and slept in my class! I swear he just…" she went on talking, but Sasori stopped listening at the utterance of his name.

Sasori was starting to feel sick to his stomach again, and the prospect of coming to school tomorrow was not looking pleasant.

AN: Whew, done with this chapter! Working out plots in my head at the moment, but I'll do my best to let this story keep going strong and keep it good! Send thanks to Delightful Sin for being an amazing beta for me!

Reviews please? Yes?


End file.
